Fact or Fiction
by Lintered
Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

**Notes: This chapter is a vaguely dense with information so b****ear with me please; it's just the set up.**

**There is also a reference to another show that I own nothing of and I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Don't want to spoil it right at the beginning although I'm sure you'll guys be able to guess what it is right away.**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 1

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>"I will break you eventually Derek, you might as well just speak now," a woman said. The man she addressed had his hands shackled above his head and was shirtless with electrodes attached to his side. He glared back at the woman but didn't say anything.<p>

"Kate!" a new voice shouted before coming into both of their views from the dungeon like feel of a room they were in. Behind him was a person he was half dragging half pulling along by the arm who was constantly stumbling. That person had a hood over their head, arms tied behind their back and a small wooden stake stuck in the thigh which was hindering their movement. From the looks of it, it was a woman. She was wearing jeans and a fitted tee shirt with a random design on it. Once both were in the room the man shoved her down on the floor and she grunted form the force of hitting the ground but didn't move nonetheless.

"What's this, Ian?" Kate asked, hands on her hips. Ian grinned a cheshire like smile and stepped up to Kate.

"This, my dear, is my present to pay back my debt to you." He picked up the woman on the ground by the arms again placing her in a chair and retied her arms behind it so she couldn't escape. He bent down and secured her legs as well. Once she was tied properly, he removed her hood and grabbed her hair to force her face up towards Kate who stayed silent the whole time. Her eyes widened when she got a good look at the captives face and took a step towards her.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes! You're welcome. Although I have to warn you, don't take the stake out, it's keeping her from healing and I gave her some vervaine to keep her even weaker for you." He took out a small vile of liquid vervaine and a small flower and handed it to Kate. "Here, some extra for you in case it starts wearing off but like I said, that stake will keep her grounded nicely."

Kate took the items and placed it on the table before turning back to the woman in the chair and bent over to be face to face to get a good look at her. The woman's eyes were dark, unlike the bright eyes she was used to seeing in the werewolves. The pupils where black as night and the skin around her eyes were black as well but honestly looked like she was just wearing heavy black make up. She was glaring as best as she could at Kate when she opened her mouth to talk, Kate noticed the fangs peeking out from the lips.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ian said while covering the woman's eyes with his hand. Kate just raised an eyebrow at him and stood up to her full height.

"It's called 'compulsion', thought you knew that? You can't look them in the eye or else they'll get ya," he said while blind folding the woman in the chair. He gave her head a shove after he tied it off and walked toward the entrance of the room.

"Where did you find her?" Kate asked, curious that one would be in Beacon Hills.

"She was placing flowers on the Hale graves." They both looked at Derek whose eyes widened a fraction at the mention of his family and looked at her. He showed no recognition of who she was when the hood was taken off so could he know her?

"Hear that Derek? Someone actually cares about your family. Who knew? It obviously wasn't you," she said while walking up to him. "Why would someone be at their graves? Hm?" Derek just continued glaring down at her while she felt his abs in front of her.

"Well, I gotta get going, have fun with your new toy! Try not to kill her too soon. They're a bitch to catch."

Kate waved him off and looked back at the woman. "What is your name?"

There was no response; verbal or physical movement that woman in the chair even heard her. Kate walked up to her and slapped her in the face and winced from the impact. Although the woman's head moved slightly, it felt rock hard to her human hand. "I asked you a question."

"My name is whatever you want to call me. I know you really don't care so I have no reason to tell you." Her voice was quiet and tired and seemed to take a lot of effort. Kate chuckled when she heard this.

"Oh my! What a fun turn of events, a smart ass!" She walked up to the woman and hit the stake that was already in her leg. The woman gritted her teeth and gave a slight groan of pain. "At least you talk though, this sour wolf hardly talks to me," she frowned and looked a Derek. Her phone rang and she answered it. After a few seconds she hung up and looked at both her captives.

"Well children, I have to get going but please, enjoy each other's company. I'm sure it will be delightful." Before she left however, she gave Derek a quick electric shock and the woman a push on the stake.

It was silent for a few minutes before the woman let her head fall backwards and rest on the back of the chair with a small sigh. Her mouth was open and Derek could see the tips of teeth poking out from the top row.

"What are you?" he questioned. Her response was a small smile and soon she gave a soft, breathy chuckle.

"I'm a little hurt Derek. Honestly I am, I thought you would recognize me but after what happened, and the time spend apart, I shouldn't be too surprised," she said.

"What are you talking about? Why were you at my family's grave site?" She didn't say anything for a few minutes and he just watched and listened to her ragged breathing.

"My name is Mara. Ringing any bells?" she said. And it was ringing something but Derek couldn't figure out what it was. She didn't really look like someone he knew or someone he saw randomly. And she knew his name so they had to have met at some point. His memory wasn't bad, so why could she remember but not him?

"Vaguely."

"Well, that's better than nothing I suppose. Like I said, I'm not too surprised but I am hurt."

"What are you?" he repeated. She raised her head from where it was resting on the back of the chair and faced him directly even though she couldn't see him because of the blindfold. She pulled back her lips exposing her elongated canines and growled a very angry sound. "I'm a vampire, you should know this," she snarled.

His wolf side responded to her threatening gesture and his fangs elongated as well although he had long ones on his bottom teeth which Mara did not. He gave a small growl in disapproval and Mara laughed; at least as best as she could through the pain. She was soon gritting her teeth to fight back a groan. Derek's teeth went back to normal at this, his eyes focusing on the stake in her leg that had a small yet consistent trickle of blood coming out of the wound staining her jeans darker.

The stake brought back sudden memories of another time he saw something similar. He would have been around eight or nine and he was running through the woods around his house with his little brother, Austin when they heard crying. They both followed the noise to find a little girl around his age sitting on the ground clutching her arm to her chest.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Derek asked, smelling the blood in the air. She looked up suddenly, startled by his voice and moved her arm away from her body. Both boys were shocked at what they saw.

"I got shot and I can't take it out. I want my Mommy and Daddy," and she started crying again. The boys eyed the arrow sticking out of her arm and Derek looked around them to see if he could find the person who did this. Why would they shoot a girl and then leave her alone? It was once he had that thought that a group of men came out behind trees and surround the three of them.

"Wow, we came for one and we get three? Must be our lucky day!" one shouted and the others laughed.

"This one looks feisty, looking all brave." One commented on Derek and his glare. He was trying to think of a way out of this situation. Not only did he have Austin to look after but now this little girl who was injured and that they were hunting. Why would they want some girl?

All of a sudden, one of the men shouted and was knocked down. And then another, and then a third. Four adults appeared in front of the three children, crouched and ready to attack.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl shouted but did not move from her spot on the ground. Austin shouted the same thing as soon as both he and Derek realized their parents where there too.

Before the hunter could raise his gun to full height, the girl's Dad charged him and was on the ground in a fraction of a second. The adults turned around and faced the three children. The girl's Mom came to her and the Dad soon after to pull the arrow out. After a cry of pain when it was pulled through, she gave a sigh of relief and Derek watched it heal almost instantly.

He looked up at his parents to see their reaction. Was she a werewolf like them? They looked down at him and told him that all will be explained shortly at the house. All seven of them went back silently and sat around the Hale living room couches.

"Thank you once again, Dean and Michelle," the girl's Dad spoke.

"It's no problem, Blake, we have to protect the little ones," said Derek's dad, Dean.

"Yes, thank you once again you guys. Little Mara had not experienced hunters before so if your boys would not have stumbled upon her, she would have been captured or killed," replied Carly, the girl's mom while stroking her daughter's hair. Derek watched the exchange between the set of parents, wondering what exactly was going on. He opened his mouth to question it but his Mom put a hand up to silence him.

"My Derek, these people are like us, yet they are not and soon, your questions will be answered," his Mom said to him. Austin was sitting next to him staying silent and just observing like he usually did. He watched as everyone got comfortable and drinks were passed around. The rest of his siblings were called and they sat in various places where they saw fit.

"Would you like to explain Dean, or would you like me to?" asked Blake. Derek's dad nodded and leaned forward to start his talk.

"My children, as you can see, we have some new guests and these ones are very special, just like us," he said gesturing to the couple and their child sitting on the love seat.

"They are vampires," said Michelle. She didn't want to beat around the bush because there was no point to. Her children understood what it was like to be different and would not judge their new friends harshly because they were different as well.

"Vampires? I didn't know they existed?" said the youngest girl, Mary. Blake and Carly smiled at her sweetly, amused at her statement.

"I understand why you would think that. We ourselves were unsure about werewolves so we are all in the same boat, so to speak," said Blake.

"I guess all those legends had to be based off of something. I never thought I'd meet anyone besides my kind. It's an honor, regardless," smiled Carly.

"So you guys are killers?"

"Laura!" scolded Michelle. The vampires smiled and said it was okay.

"I suppose we could be if we wanted to but as for us specifically, we are not. We know what our kind is known for and while yes, we do need blood to survive, we only need enough to support our systems and we can eat any other type of food to finish sustaining ourselves," explained Blake.

"We know the other rumors about vampires too and the majority of them are false. We can go out in the sun without dying and garlic does absolutely nothing to us. Anything religious also has no effect on us, we're not immortal, and we don't sleep in coffins," finished Carly.

"What about a stake to the heart?" asked Austin.

"What about super powers?" asked Mary.

The children seemed really interested in these new people and wanted to know all they could about them and the rumors about their kind. Dean and Michelle looked at their kids like they were going tell them about being rude but Blake and Carly waved them off saying it was okay and that they were more than happy to talk about it.

"Unfortunately a stake to the heart is possible to kill us. Any form of wood in our bodies prevents us from healing so one directly to the heart would be fatal." Carly frowned and rubbed her daughter's hair thinking about the wooden arrow she was shot with. Luckily it was in her arm and not anything more vital.

"What about super powers?" asked Mary impatiently, her eyes big with wonder. Everyone smiled at her knowing about her curiosity of others around her. She was one of the humans in the family and liked to know about all the special abilities everyone had sometimes pretending she had them herself.

"Would you like to tell them honey?" Carly asked Mara. She responded with a nod and thought about it for a moment.

"We can run really fast and do this really cool mind power thingy," she said. "Compulsion," filled in Carly. "Yeah and all we need to do is look in your eyes and say something and you have to do it. It's a lot of fun at school," she beamed. Carly looked down at her with an eyebrow raised just begging to question her on that bit of information.

"Luckily," started Blake, "there is a way to counteract it and it's another one of our weaknesses."

"Vervaine," said Dean. "I've heard of it before with another werewolf talking about their encounters with vampires. It's like our Aconitum or Wolf's Bane as it's also known."

"Correct. Besides being poisonous to our system like yours, if someone has some form of Vervaine on or in their body, compulsion has no effect." In exchange of teaching their children about vampires, the Hale family told Mara and her parents about werewolves. It was beneficial for both families to know strength and weaknesses of each other's species in case they encountered a hostile group of the other kind.

Derek also found out that they were the new neighbors and that was why Mara was in the woods to get a feel for her surroundings. Now that the hunters were taken care of (they were compelled to forget everything after their vervaine supply was taken from them) he got to see a lot more of her and they become good friends. Going to the same school for years and knowing that they were both special formed a bond between them like no other.

It was when they were in high school that things went downhill. Mara and her parents went on a small vacation to visit another group of vampires across the country and they never came back. He was devastated and even his parents had not heard anything from them. Unfortunately they could only assume the worse and thought of them often. In his sadness was when he met Kate as she picked up his pieces and well, he couldn't think of it anymore.

(back in real time)

"I remember," he said opening his eyes. "But what happened to you guys? We thought you were all dead."

"We were supposed to be dead," was her only reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The vampires are based off of the ones in the show the Vampire Diaries which I own nothing of. So they are not the same ones, don't be confused and tell me I got something wrong about them. **

**Anyways, hope you like it. It will get more interesting in future chapters. This was just all the background info yada yada yada. **

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

**Notes: Just as a warning, this chapter follows closely to the last episode but this is the last one since, well, that's the last episode out there. **

**I also want to say thanks for all the reads, reviews, and alerts!**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 2

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you were supposed to be dead?" Derek asked.<p>

"I think that's a story for another time, I hear someone coming," she gritted out in pain. Her leg was killing her, literally. It was very slow and painful and she hadn't fed in a long time which made her even weaker. She could barely hear the footsteps that were coming on the stone floor but because Derek stopped talking she assumed she was right that someone was truly coming. She rested her head against the back of the chair breathing heavily.

She heard that person come in but didn't care enough to lift her head up. It didn't smell like Kate or any other female for that matter.

"Scott! Unlock me, quickly!" Soon Mara heard some clinking and assumed it was this Scott person helping Derek out of his bonds. They obviously knew each other.

"Wait, someone else is coming. Hide!" Derek hissed. Steps were heard from Scott hiding and of another person approaching and they stopped in front of Mara. She felt a hand on her face and the man's fingers pushing her lips apart to see her fangs.

"So it was true. I had to see for myself this beautiful creature such as yourself." He continued running his fingers around her face. Besides the fact that it annoyed the hell out of her, her instincts got the better of her at the smell of fresh blood so close when she was injured and before anyone knew it, she lashed out and bit his hand in a tight grip. The man screamed and tried to yank his hand out of her mouth but when that didn't work, he used his other hand to punch her across the face. That, fortunately for the man, worked. His and her blood ran down her chin from her mouth and she didn't move at all. Mara regretted doing that but boy did that blood taste so delicious even if it was from a stinky man.

The man growled and turned towards Derek, eyeing him up. He wrapped up is bloody hand with a rag that he found nearby and grabbed a baseball bat.

"That bitch bit my good punching hand but you can't get out of my fun that easily," he said raising the bat. "I brought a little friend." As he swung the bat towards Derek, his hand came out of one of the bindings and stopped the bat from coming towards him.

"Me too," he growled and punched the guy as hard as he could in the face. Derek watched as the man collapsed to the ground not moving and then looked up at Scott who came out of his hiding spot.

"Here, help me out of this last one."

"No."

"What?" Derek asked in disbelief. It wasn't often that someone went against him Mara assumed.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really want to talk about that right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Mara didn't know who this Scott kid was but he sounded really unemotional for something that seemed serious. She just wished they'd stop fighting and get out of there.

"So what?" shouted Derek.

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't!" he shouted again at the kid, struggling with his bond. "Look, I don't know when Kate is getting back so just get me out of here right now. Get me out right now!"

"Kid," Mara said, "Just help him the fuck out, it's not that hard. He'll help you. All that rattling and shouting is giving me a headache." Scott looked over at her surprised. He never noticed her before because he was so focused on Derek. He did notice, however, Derek's attention was on her and he almost looked, worried?

"Get me out!" he shouted one last time, "she's dying. If you're not going to help me, at least do it for her. She's not involved with us or Peter." Scott looked back at the woman and back to Derek. He was right, Scott could never let anyone get injured let alone die because of him. She looked really bad. He helped Derek out of the last shackle and they both went over to her. Scott went behind her to her hands and Derek made quick work of the ties on her legs. He stopped however when his hands were near her thigh, near the stake that was causing her the majority of the pain.

"Just pull it out. No matter how you do it, it will hurt. Just do it," Mara said. Scott untied the blindfold at the same time as Derek looked up at her. He paused when he saw her eyes for the first time in many years. They were just as he remembered but they were rimmed in black from her transformed state. She stared at him for a second before she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair, tired. He reached a hand up and wiped the blood off her chin and with a new determination he focused back on the stake in her thigh. Scott stood there watching them interact and when he saw Derek's hand about to grasp the piece of wood, he put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

With no warning, Derek pulled the stake from her leg and she gave a jerk and a grunt of pain but almost instantly sighed. They both watched as the wound slowly closed and healed but Mara herself didn't look any better.

"Here, take my blood," Derek said and put his wrist up to her lips expecting her to take a bite but instead she looked away.

"You know I can't do that. You are weak yourself." Derek looked at Scott then and as if Mara could read minds she said she couldn't take from the kid either. The males both looked at the body laying prone on the ground and grabbed his hand, dragged it to her and put it near her mouth for her. She instantly bit down and hungrily started sucking. It wasn't her favorite but it did just find in a pinch.

After a few long seconds she pulled away and opened her eyes that turned back to normal as well as her teeth.

"Much better," she said with a small smile and stood up along with the boys. Scott had Derek's arm around his shoulder to help him walk because he was weak from torture and hunger. Mara followed behind shortly as they headed towards the Hale house. She looked at it sadly remembering all the good times and people that were in there.

"Hold on, hold on," Derek said panting, trying to catch his breath. "Something doesn't feel right, it's kinda like it was-"

"No don't say it was too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen. Do you think it was easy to get away from Allison's Dad? To find you? Do you think any of this was easy?" Mara chuckled at his interruption but quickly was subdued when the kid seemed to have a good argument. She opened her mouth to say something when an arrow hit Derek in the chest and a second one in the leg. She shouted his name and ran to his side when he shouted to cover their eyes. She did and even through her eyes lids and hand covering, she could see a bright flash and heard Scott fall to the ground. Mara pulled the arrows out of Derek and helped him up to start running towards the house when he fell down and accidentally dragged Mara with him.

"Run!" he yelled at both of them but before they could, the two women came up to the three of them. Although Mara was better and not on the verge of death, she was nowhere near up to fighting off people with weapons. She regretted not taking more blood from that man in the cellar now.

Mara recognized the woman as Kate and there was another girl that she didn't know but must have been Allison the way she was talking with Scott. Mara and Derek lay next to each other staring up at Kate while she said something to Allison. Next there were two quick shots and Mara fell back onto the ground, grunting in pain. That bitch, Mara thought. It really hurt to keep getting stabbed and shot when you were already weak. She only felt one shot so she assumed the other went to Derek who lay still next to her. Mara could hear the others talking and a new voice of another man but ignored that because she was focused on Derek, the last Hale alive that she knew of.

She had heard that he and Laura were not at the house when the fire happened and that their Uncle Peter survived the actual fire but she never thought she would see them again. They all left from what she heard and by the time she came back after the fire, she couldn't track their scents down because too many other scents where there from the fire and police departments along with medics. The smoke also didn't help with its stench covering up the majority of distinct smells.

Mara put her hand on his chest and felt him still breathing and was pleased to see him start healing. She knew he wasn't in any grave danger but it's not every day you see someone get shot after being tortured; supernatural or not. As she was thinking, Derek sat up muttering 'the alpha' and Mara didn't know who that was. He looked at her and told her to stay here and went inside his house. She could hear Allison scream for Kate and a body falling to the ground. She heard voices and growling and knew that the wolves were fighting about something she didn't know.

She slowly stood up and walked near a man who was laying on the ground as Allison ran out the door to him calling 'Dad!'. She looked at Mara and was about to ask her something but a loud crashing noise was heard and they all look at the house to see Scott thrown out of the window.

"The Alpha," Mara whispered. She saw it glance at her for a second before picking up Scott who kicked him back. A car horn took her attention away from the fight to see two more boys come out and the driver throwing something at the Alpha who merely caught it. Scott yelled at Allison who took her bow that was on the ground and shot at the object which made it explode and lit the Alpha's arm on fire. The second boy threw his bottle and it too exploded and lit the Alpha more on fire. Scott kicked it again and it stumbled around and fell to its knees, transforming back to its human form. Mara recognized him even through all the burns.

"Peter!" she yelled and ran up to him as he fell backwards. He looked at her and whispered her name. She didn't know what to do. First she was captured only to find Derek and then found out that Peter was the Alpha who attacked them? What happened after the fire? Derek walked up to her and pushed her aside while he stood over Peter. Scott started to plead with him to let himself kill Peter so he could turn back to a full human but Derek ignored him and looked back at Peter. He started egging Derek on who just raised his hand in the air and brought it down over Peter's throat killing him; Mara gasping in shock. Derek looked at her and then to Scott.

"I'm the Alpha now," and with that, took off running into the woods. Mara looked at everyone around her as they looked at each other too before she stood up and took after Derek.

She followed him for what seemed like miles before he started slowing down and stopping, not even out of breath. Mara on the other hand was bent over with her hands on her knees supporting her; taking deep breaths. Normally she wouldn't be winded by this but she did get tortured, drained of blood and poisoned and even though Derek was tortured too, she thought the power of being alpha was running his high right now. He turned around and went to her as she stood up.

"Derek," she breathed. He stopped in front of her and stared. He watched her for a few minutes, neither saying anything; just looking.

"You look so different," he said. She smiled and took a step closer to him. The only alpha she knew was his dad, Dean and she wasn't scared of him then so she concluded that she shouldn't be scared of Derek either even though he killed his Uncle. She stretched her hand out to him waiting for him to take it.

"Come," she whispered, "we have a lot to catch up on." He looked at her hand and back up to her eyes before he gave a nod and took her hand and they walked back towards his house. The sun was starting to come up and Mara's stomach growled. Derek raised an eyebrow at her and Mara blushed.

"What? I'm hungry. You should be too," she argued.

"I'm starving. I have some food at the house."

They eventually arrived at the house and she noticed Peter's body was gone as well as everyone else. Mara looked around at the burnt and broken house. A sad smile appeared on her lips and she thought of all the good times that had happened there. She was glad to see some of the rooms were being fixed up. As they walked into the kitchen, she remembered the accidental food fight they had.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked while grabbing some food from the cabinet.

"About the food fight that you started here."

"I didn't start it. You did." They both smiled and remembered that was their argument they used to tell their parents when they came in at the food fight. They both blamed it on each other so neither parent knew who actually did it. Their punishment was to clean the entire kitchen spotless and with their supernatural speed, they finished in no time.

Derek handed her some food and they both chowed down before they sighed and relaxed.

"Come, I have my room refurnished. It'd be more comfortable and you can tell me what happened," Derek said standing up.

"And you can tell me why you killed your Uncle." He paused but kept walking up the stairs and showed her his room. She sat on the end of his bed while he rummaged in his dresser drawers to find a change of clothes. He threw her a towel first and told her to shower that she didn't even have to hesitate to think about then he threw some clothes at her as well. She was grateful because honestly, sitting in dried bloody, dirty clothing was not great.

When she was done with her shower and changed, she came out to find Derek in a change of clothes as well and sitting on the end of his bed. She sat on the bed next to him and put her hands in her lap looking at them. She didn't know what to say to him; she really didn't know him. She knew him before but that was years ago. He had grown up and lost his family, been through so much so why wouldn't he be different? He was different; she could sense it.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm exhausted," Mara said, not looking at him. He didn't say anything but stood up and told her to have the bed and left the room. She didn't feel like analyzing his actions and so she crawled under the covers and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 3

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>The next day, Mara woke up starving, and not for food but for blood. She needed to get to her motel room where in the fridge she had a bag of blood she brought along for emergencies; unfortunately like the one she was in yesterday. Plus she could use a change of clothes, even though the one's Derek gave her were fine, they were pretty big.<p>

She listened for a second for any sounds but didn't hear any. Walking down the stairs she still didn't get any indication that someone was there. She shrugged and continued outside and started walking down the road to find her motel. As she was starting to get into the city more, she noticed it was quiet. There weren't many people around or even cars and it made her wonder what time it was. The sun was pretty high up so it couldn't have be too early or too late for people. Maybe everyone was in school or working but Mara shook it off continued to her motel. She grabbed her key which she took from her jeans the other night as well as her wallet and went inside where it was cool. She went straight to the mini fridge and grabbed her bag of blood.

Mara's bag of emergency blood actually came from a donor organization that she stole from one night when she ran out. Yes she realized that other people needed it too but it was just one bag, and not even a rare blood type so she didn't feel too bad. She ripped the corner of the bag off and started drinking out of it. After it was finished, she sighed and flopped down on the bed, falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Derek entered his family's house after going for a run in the morning expecting Mara to be awake by then. When he was inside, though, he couldn't hear her heart beat. He went up to his room to find her gone with no signs of struggle so he assumed she left on her own free will.<p>

He thought back to yesterday after he became the Alpha. The power he felt rushing in his veins after he killed his uncle. The revival of his life he got after his inner wolf was intoxicated with the new strength. The feelings of new found authority he had automatically gained. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. He never expected to be an alpha and never was taught how to be one. He would just have to take it one step at a time with what little knowledge he had. Hopefully the instinct would be strong enough to guide him properly. He didn't want to turn out like his uncle; that was for sure.

What else was for sure was that he never thought he'd see Mara again. He didn't forget about her but she wasn't in the front of his mind for awhile. He accepted her disappearance long ago and so he was finding it strange now that she was back. Will she stay? Could they be best friends like in elementary and middle school? Derek doubted it; they were both very different people now. Although he didn't know what she was like now, he knew that he himself was very different. He's not that carefree, happy go lucky guy he used to be. He couldn't be anymore; he had responsibilities, duties especially as alpha now. He had a pack to make and protect. Could some vampire from his past get in the way? Derek shook his head; it wasn't time to think about that right now.

* * *

><p>Mara woke a couple hours later feeling amazing. She was now properly replenished in more than one way. What should she do now, she thought. What about Derek? Should she stay here with him again or go off on her own? Would he even want her back in his life? He was the closest thing to family she had left. Her parents were gone; whether that was being dead or she just couldn't find any trace nor find anyone who knew where they could be. Would she even be able to settle down in one place again?<p>

She sat up and looked around her motel room. It was pretty plain and average; a few pictures here and there and the standard necessities. Mara decided she didn't want to stay in the room for the rest of the day so she changed into her own clothing and headed outside. Where would she go? She didn't know, just a walk around Beacon Hills and reminiscing what it was like to live there so long ago or at least that's what it felt like.

Mara walked to a park nearby and sat down on the bench and did some people watching. There was a family playing on the play ground that caught her attention. There was the Mother and Father with twin girls. The children were on their own swings while the parents pushed them as they squealed in delight to go higher. She gave a soft smile and thought back to when she was younger and of the younger Hale siblings acting the same way. It's amazing how children can be so carefree and naive to problems and Mara was glad of that. The world was a troubling place and she was happy for the people naive of the supernatural; they had enough of their own human problems to deal with and they didn't need more from her world.

As she was watched them continue to play, she felt someone sit on the bench next to her. Mara looked over and saw Derek and gave a startled response. She wasn't expecting him; in fact, she was probably more startled that she hadn't been able to sense him. He was watching the same family that Mara was before he sat down with her and smiled to himself at her startled response.

"Hi," she said. She watched him lean back and put his arms on the back of the bench as well as cross one ankle over the other knee. The reply she got was a small grunt. She rolled her eyes and thought that even though he was a werewolf, he still acted like any other man.

"Where have you been?" he asked, still looking at the family. She assumed he was talking about for the past seven years and not where she was this morning. Mara didn't answer for awhile; debating on what to tell him.

"My family was being targeted by other vampires for something, I'm not sure what. We left to stay with another group far away from here to keep you guys out of the fight. When we got there, it turned out to be a trap. As we were running away, my parents decided that all us should split and go separate ways to make it harder for them and I haven't seen or heard from them since.

"It was a good idea at the time. I was able to lose my trackers and they haven't found me since those days. I hope they aren't still looking for me. I would like to settle down some point in life. I can't be on the run forever, especially when I didn't do anything." There was a long stretch of silence that wasn't too uncomfortable. What can you say to something like that? Glad you're okay now? Maybe. I hope you're parents aren't dead. Oh yeah, that would work well. Mara didn't know what she wanted Derek to say to her. Hopefully not what she thought of. Instead of waiting for him to say something, she questioned him instead.

"What happened after my family and I left?" It was a very broad question but she felt like so much had happened that she wouldn't have been able to narrow it down. Luckily he understood what she was getting at.

"Too much. I was betrayed by a woman I thought I loved. She trapped my family in the basement and burned the house down around them. Only Peter survived the fire while me and Laura were at school." Mara saw him clench his fists that he had moved in front of him. She was sure he was going to cut himself with his nails but didn't make a move to stop him.

"I left Beacon Hills after that and only recently did I come back. Laura never contacted me back that day and she said she would. I came here to find her murdered in the woods. That was also when I found out that there was another wolf in town and that he turned Scott. I used him to help track down the Alpha and control his new powers as well. With the help of his annoying friends, I found out that Peter was the Alpha and he later admitted to killing Laura to become the alpha himself." Mara gasped.

"So that's why you killed him! I can't believe he would do something like that! Peter was always so kind and loving towards us," she said.

"Until Kate ruined everything."

"Kate? The woman you thought you loved? The same Kate that tortured us?" Mara looked at him strangely. She was utterly confused. "You dated a hunter?" He whipped his head around towards her and glared; hard. She was sure she even heard a low growl emitted by him.

"I didn't know at the time. I apparently didn't know anything about her. She made a whole life up to get closer to me. She helped me get over you when you never came back and that formed some horribly wrong bond between us and I was unable to kill her. Until Peter was able to take revenge on her by becoming alpha and killed her in the house yesterday. Then I took my revenge on him for killing Laura and all sorts of problems he created for me since then." Another stretch of silence occurred after his story and neither moved. It wasn't long before Derek could tell she was crying. He looked at her and she felt him shift next to her still on the park bench with the family they were watching long gone.

"I'm sorry I'm crying. I remember hearing when your house burned and your family died, that was when I decided to come every year on their death anniversary to lay flowers. That's when that hunter got me. But I never expected Peter to kill Laura or be that vengeful. I mean, you hadn't even killed anyone until Peter, right?" Mara looked up at Derek with tears still coming down her face, although she was trying to stop them.

"Correct. Killing really depends on the situation and how much your wolf controls your human side. After I found out that Kate did that, I wanted to kill her badly. Both human and wolf but I just couldn't do it."

Mara wrapped her arms around Derek in a side hug since they were still sitting. He put his hand on her arm across his chest and then stood up. "How long will you be in town?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Now that I found you, I would like to stay here, actually. I don't think those trackers can be on me still since it has been so many years. It'd be nice to not have to constantly be moving for once."

"Stay with me."

"What?" Mara was confused once again. Sure they were best friends back then but it's been years and many things had happened that made them two completely different people. They hardly know each other and he wants her to stay with him? She voiced that to him.

"True," he said "but I need your help also."

"With what?" He hesitated with his answer.

"With my pack." Mara raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You know I'm a vampire, not a werewolf right? Vampires don't have packs. I don't know what I could help you with."

"You know, knew, my family and how it all works. You practically lived with us for years. I need you there to make sure I'm doing this thing right."

"I may know what it looks like but I don't know if it's good or bad Derek. That's something only you yourself can figure out."

"Yes but I would like someone there to make sure I don't become like Peter. I don't want to be so filled with hate and anger that it over takes me. I want to be better than that."

"Just by saying that, you already are better." Mara stood and placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "I'll stay with you to help with what I can. I cannot promise that I will be able to help run your pack but I'll be by your side to help you along." He looked down at her with his normal stoic face and gave a nod of thanks. They went to her motel and gathered her things and after she returned her room key, he drove her back to his house.

"Where will I sleep though? Maybe I'll buy a couch and sleep on that from now."

"No, you can have my room until I finish the guest room." Mara stopped walking to turn around and look at him. "I'll sleep on the couch. You are my guest in my house so it's only fair that you are comfortable," he finished.

"Yes but I can be comfortable on the couch." He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "Why not just sleep in the bed with me? There is plenty of room. It'll be like when we were younger."

"No," and he walked away.

"Men," muttered Mara and continued to Derek's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

**Notes:** **Sorry about all the notifications if you had this story on alert last chapter. was giving me problems/ I was messing around with the chapters. Nothing changed in them so don't worry about that. You just got notifications of me being dumb haha**

**Also, this chapter is even a bit longer than the last couple!**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 4

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>Mara was lounging on Derek's bed watching a television program when she heard someone barge into the house. She knew it wasn't Derek because she could hear him in the guest room working so she wondered who it was. The persons' heartbeat was frantic and she could just imagine the blood pumping through the blood vessels. She squeezed her eyes tight and shook her head to get rid of that thought. She hated when her cravings took over her mind that way.<p>

"Derek!" she heard the person yell a couple times. She sat up, vaguely recognizing the voice. "I helped you. I helped save you. You got what you wanted! Now it's my turn to get what I want."

Mara stood up and walked quietly out the door to see Derek standing at the top of the stairs looking down at the person talking to him. She took a step out when he leaped down the stairs and she rushed to get to him. Was he going to kill the person down there? She had to stop him to not be like Peter. Luckily she didn't have to do anything because he just stood in front of the person, his heartbeat calm while the boy, who she recognized as one of the people who threw the containers at Peter last night, he had a frantic heart rate that she was concerned about. She saw Derek shift and heard the low growl coming from him and saw him start his lunge towards the boy. She ran and pushed the boy out of the way and stood between him and Derek.

"What are you doing, Derek?" she questioned him, glaring, features changed to her vampire state. He glared right back and told her to move. "Not until you tell me what you're doing." She heard the boy starting to get up and glanced back towards him to see that he was alright. It was all that took for Derek to charge past her towards the boy who scooted back after he fell over again. Mara once again put herself between the boy and Derek thanks to her speed.

"Stop, Derek. I won't let you do this."

"He wants to be turned. He's been begging me for weeks and I need more members for my pack." Derek looked at Jackson for a second before looking back at Mara. The boy was scared beyond his limits and for someone who wants to be turned, it seemed odd. Mara on the other hand looked completely calm and that brought him back down to a more human level. Mara could see his eyes turn back to grey from the red they used to be when he was in his alpha state. She too transformed to her human features after realizing he wasn't going to attack anymore. Derek took a step back and Mara turned around and offered her hand to Jackson to help him up. He ignored it, standing up on his own and stepped up to her.

"Why would you stop him? I was finally going to get what I want!" he yelled. She just stood there however, not moving or reacting to his outburst and confrontational stance.

"Go home boy. We will talk about this later."

"I'm not a boy!" he growled. Mara ignored him again and walked towards the stairs catching Derek's arm on the way.

"Come back tomorrow," said Derek over his shoulder as he let Mara lead him away. "I'll have my final decision then."

Once back in his bedroom, Derek sat down on the edge of the bed while Mara stood in front of him, hands on her hips. He gave a small smirk at the sight before him.

"What's so funny?"

"You just reminded me of when we were younger. When I used to get us in trouble and you used to yell at me afterwards and you always stood in that pose. Glad you haven't changed much." Mara's dropped her arms after he said that and looked at him. She thought she changed a lot yet here Derek was telling her of her habits that he remembered even after all these years when he thought she was dead.

"Why would you remember something like that?"

"Because I cared about you, I still do." Mara stepped in between his knees and hugged his head to her body since he was still sitting down. She felt his arms go around her as well as she spoke.

"I care for you as well, Derek. Even though we haven't talked or seen each other for all these years, I hope we can be best friends like we used to be." With a little extra squeeze, Mara let go and sat down next to him.

"Now back to business. Tell me about this boy. Why does he want to be changed and why did you want to change him? His heart told a different story from what he was saying." Derek nodded with that statement and started telling Mara what he knew of Jackson. They sat discussing positives and negatives of turning him; how would it affect not only the boy and his family but Derek as the alpha and Scott as a beta. He also mentioned the human in their pack, Stiles who was like their omega and how Jackson being a werewolf would affect him as well. It wasn't until the sun began to rise did they conclude their discussion and it was up to Derek to make the choice. He looked up at Mara and noticed her eyes were dark.

"You're thirsty," he stated. She closed her eyes and stood up.

"Unfortunately. I don't know why I'm so hungry all of a sudden. I usually go almost a week without hunger and now I'm craving it madly every day!"

"It's probably from being poisoned and drained of blood."

"I thought of that as well but I've already had my fill of blood to recover completely from that! This is annoying! I hate when I get like this."

"Why? It's just who you are," Derek said and stood up next to her. "I thought you accepted yourself years ago?"

"I had! I do! It's just that I feel bad drinking from innocent people and feel bad stealing from blood banks. I'm too nice of a person to be a vampire," she gave a little pout. She had thought about this every time she was hungry. Where would she go and get the blood? From whom? Derek stared at her for a few seconds before pulling her into a hug.

"Drink from me," he said as his neck was near her mouth.

"You know I can't," she growled and pushed him away. "Why?" he growled back, his wolf responding to her growl.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm willing to do it so just take it!" To Derek, his logic was sound. She didn't want to steal and so he offered it instead and she still refused. To Mara, however, it was a different story. Her parents told her about drinking certain types of people's blood and to only drink from humans. And even then, if the human took some substance that altered their mind, it could affect the drinker as well. Derek obviously wasn't a human and she didn't know what would happen if she drank from him but she didn't want to take that chance.

"My parents always told me to drink from humans. I don't know what would happen if I drank from you and I don't want to find out. I could kill you or something." Derek raised an eyebrow at that because he wasn't easy to kill.

"Let's make a deal than. If you are in desperate need of blood and you can't get it anywhere else, take it from me. Otherwise you will let me help you find a blood source that you can trust won't take drugs or have diseases to cause you harm or tell about your secret. Deal?" Derek held out his hand for her to shake. She didn't have to think about it for long and shook his hand. "Let's hope it never comes to me needing you like that."

Mara yawned and Derek told her to get some rest while he returned to his couch to ponder more on what to do about Jackson. He was considering on turning him more than not. He had great determination and wit plus he already had strength. He would have to talk to him about getting along with Scott and Stile but also with Derek as the alpha. If Jackson could agree to that truthfully, because Derek would be able to tell if he was lying or not, then he would give him the bite. With that concluded he decided to get some rest himself and drifted off to sleep early in the morning.

* * *

><p>They both woke up later that day when they heard Jackson's car pull up and stop as well as the door slamming closed. Mara sat up in her bed and Derek headed towards the door. She could hear them discussing that he would turn Jackson only under conditions of him being respectful to others, especially in the pack. Mara sneaked out of the bedroom to where she could see them but the boy couldn't see her. She knew Derek knew where she was but she didn't care; she just wanted to see this. Despite knowing a lot of supernatural beings, she has never witnessed a transformation from human to something else.<p>

After Derek bit Jackson and the boy went unconscious, Derek picked him up and laid him on the couch. Mara grabbed a blanket and put it on him and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I'll look after him until he wakes up. Go do what you need to do, Derek." Derek nodded and went outside. He was unbelievably antsy after biting Jackson. He shifted and went for a run, howling to signal Scott to get Stiles and come to his house. The thrill of making his first pack member himself was something else entirely. He loved it, whatever it was. He ran until he heard the two boys coming towards his house and he wanted to get back before them. When he walked inside his house, he saw Mara still sitting on the side of the couch. She had a damp rag in her hand as she wiped off Jackson's face to cool him down from the fever of changing. She also had a small smile on her face; she looked very maternal. His wolf side noticed this love she had for his pack members and the alpha, himself, and the wolf was happy.

"How is he doing?" he wondered. He hadn't seen the transformation either like Mara.

"I think he will make it through; he should wake up soon. I also think we have company now as well." She turned in her spot to face the two boys who just walked through the door. They looked confused and slightly mad that they had to come here.

"Is Jackson okay? He doesn't look too good," Stiles said. Scott sniffed the air a few times trying to identify the new scents in the room. He vaguely recognized one of them to be the girl from the cellar when he found Derek, and he could see her right there but then there were all these weird mixtures of scents. She smelled like her but not human but also like Derek's scent. Jackson smelled like himself, kind of, and of Derek. His sense of smell may have been enhanced but he still wasn't good at figuring out what was what and putting two and two together.

"He is going to join you as a beta, Scott," Derek said.

"What?" both boys shouted. "You bit him?" "Why?" they both said at the same time.

"He hates us. He'll probably just try to kill us!" Stiles said. Derek growled and glared at the two boys, gaze shifting back and forth between them.

"He understands that we are all pack now and will respect that. You two should as well or you will be kicked out. Understood?"

"We? I'm not part of your pack," Stiles said confused. He helped them out with Peter but he was no werewolf.

"Humans can be part of a pack too, boy. They just carry the status of an omega," said Mara. She stood and walked into the kitchen to wet her rag again with fresh water. While she was in there, Stiles questioned Derek about her. Who was she?

"She was in the cellar with Derek when Kate was torturing them," interrupted Scott.

"Correct. She is an old family friend and will be treated with respect. She will probably save your lives more times than you can think of," Derek explained as he turned towards Jackson, watching him turn his head back and forth, eyebrows knitting together.

Mara walked back into the room and sat back down on the couch to calm Jackson down.

"Ow!" Mara whipped her head around to the sound, hissing. Her eyes were black as night as well as the skin around them. Her fangs were elongated and showing. She looked, well, terrifying over all. Stiles stared at her wide eyed as she was looking at only him and he didn't know what to do. Scott stood still, not knowing what to do either. Derek stood in between the line of sight of them and then Mara disappeared.

"What the hell happened?" asked Scott. He went to Stiles to stand next to him. He smelled blood.

"What did you do, Stiles?" Derek growled not turning around. Stiles took a step back and Scott took a small step in front of Stiles.

"Nothing! I was just looking at something and it cut me. I didn't think it would!" he defended. "Well technically you can't get cut if you just looked at it. You'd need to touch it." Scott trailed off at the glare Stiles gave him.

Derek continued standing there, his back facing the two boys. He wanted to go after Mara but he couldn't leave Jackson to their care. It was his responsibility to his pack that made him stay. Mara was a big girl, she could handle herself. If she didn't come back once everything settled down here, he would go look for her. Until then, however, he was stuck in the house. A groan snapped his attention to Jackson and the other two boys stepped forward towards him.

"What an ugly sight to wake up to," Jackson muttered, commenting on seeing them all peering down at him.

"Congratulations, you survived. You are a werewolf now," Derek said. Jackson gasped, opening his eyes in shock from momentarily forgetting what happened. That's right, he thought, I'm finally a werewolf. He finally got what he wanted and begged for. He smelled something; a lot of things. He could smell the three males in the room and a lingering female scent. He could see vivid detail of everything he looked at with no bleariness at all. He felt amazing, hungry, but amazing. His stomach growled and he placed his hand on it as he sat up.

"Let's go out to eat, we have things to discuss." With that said, Derek turned around and walked outside; his pack following him. They all got into their respective cars and followed the alpha's black Camero.

* * *

><p>Once in a secluded area of the restaurant, Derek laid down the law. He explained how a pack has to operate in order to be successful. He explained what his position as alpha meant to them; the betas and the omega and what their duties were. Jackson and Scott would learn how to control their anger to their advantage and even just in general. They were to meet every other day to train on endurance and strength in their human bodies and then train in their shifted forms to enhance all parts of themselves. All three would have to focus on school as well to keep their grades at average or above. All of them were to keep an eye out for suspicious activities of any kind; human or supernatural. Derek's land was his territory and he didn't want anyone to be in it or even around it. If there was something going on, he wanted to know. After a few more bits of information for them and numbers exchanged to keep in touch, they exited the restaurant and headed to their cars. Before Derek got to his car though, he stopped. The boys stopped around him wondering what he was doing. They observed Derek who had his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. When he opened his eyes he glared at them and told them to leave. They shrugged their shoulders and left, not bothered by his attitude.<p>

Derek stopped for a reason though, and not just to get rid of the boys. He smelled Mara and she was close by, as well as the scent of blood. He followed the scent trail to a building near the restaurant and went behind it.

"You're getting sloppy, Mara."

Mara stopped what she was doing and kept her back to him. She released the man she was holding and grabbed his chin to force him to look at her.

"You will not remember what happened this night. You will go to your house and go to bed with your wife. You will only remember getting drunk and blacking out. Understood?"

"Understood." She let go of his face and he walked away past her and Derek, not looking at either. Mara still stood where she was. How embarrassing it was for her to be caught in the act of feeding, especially by Derek.

"He was a bad man. He was going to cheat on his wife with a prostitute. I intervened and tricked him to follow me back here. I don't feed from decent humans," she explained.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Mara."

"Yes I do!" she yelled, whipping around to face him. "You haven't seen me in years! I don't want you think I'm some uncontrollable monster; especially around your pack. When that boy cut himself, his blood smelled amazing. I couldn't begin to describe what I felt. It was embarrassing how I reacted, I had to leave."

"I know you are not a threat to my pack. I trust you to do the right thing, just like you did tonight. Feeding on some pathetic man means nothing to me but you shouldn't be ingesting blood on the whim like that," he saw her place her hand on the wall for support. "I see he was drunk and now it's affecting you as well." He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come, my car is close by. I'll bring us back."

"Thanks, Derek."

"Either drink from me or wait until I find someone for you. I have a few people in mind. Is there a gender you prefer?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why but that last line makes me chuckle. Hopefully it did for you too. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 5

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right?" Derek stared at the person speaking. "You're not. Okay. Fine. Vampires exist too! Awesome." The person ran their hand down their face in exasperation and licked their lips. "You seriously are asking me this?" Derek continued staring and watched the person huff and throw their hands up in the air in defeat. "Why me?" he asked to the sky.<p>

"Let's go. You'll be fine." The two males walked into Derek's house and up to the guest room Mara now stayed in after Derek finished it. Without knocking, he opened the door and waited for Stiles to walk in before he followed and shut the door.

Stiles walked in to see a neutral style room. It was plain light grey walls with navy blue accents and a bedspread to match. There was a dresser with a few items on it including a television and a comfy chair near the window next to a bookshelf with minimal books. His eyes ended on the woman sitting at the edge of the bed and watched her stand up and walk towards them. He hadn't met her officially but had seen her around at Derek's house often. She was just there not really doing much with the pack when they were all together but kept Derek in check, he noticed. Now Derek wanted him to be her blood donor? How did you ever get involved with all this crap? He should have just stayed home like his Dad told him to that night and none of this would have happened. He and Scott would be like any other teenage boy. Jackson would still hate him and he'd still be sitting on the bench for lacrosse with Scott.

"Hello Stiles, I'm Mara. It's good to meet you officially." She extended her arm out to him to shake his hand. He hesitated then reached his hand out and shook it, giving a slight nod. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Not really, no but if it needs to be done and I'm the best match for you, then I guess I'll do it."

"You can back out anytime, okay? If you get scared or it hurts too much just say stop and I will. Derek is here too just in case anything bad would go wrong. You'll be perfectly safe, I promise." Mara placed her hand on his shoulder and led him to the bed and laid him down. Both non humans could hear his heart rate starting to increase and Mara kneeled down on the bed next to him and leaned over him.

"Uhm, why am I on the bed?" he asked, raising his head from the pillow.

"In case you pass out or try to move away, and you'll be more comfortable. It's easier for me as well when I don't have to support the person while I'm... drinking." Stiles raised himself higher up to his elbows.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." Mara sat upright so she wasn't leaning over him anymore and looked at him for a few seconds before standing up.

"Okay. Thank you for considering it though." She stepped away from the bed and Stiles scrambled to stand. He turned around to leave the room and smacked into Derek's chest. Stiles stuck his hands up in peace and licked his lips nervously, taking a step back.

"It's okay, Derek. He doesn't want to do it."

"He does want to do it, he's just scared. Isn't that right, Stiles?" Stiles nodded his head and went back to the bed. "Just think of it like donating blood for some blood drive." Mara glared at Derek but didn't say anything before going back to kneel on the bed. She watched Stiles neck as he swallowed nervously again and she placed her hand on it; running over it softly. She could feel the pulse underneath her fingertips and it excited her. She was hungry, not starving luckily but she was more than ready for some blood. Since Derek caught her behind the building, he told her not to feed from anyone and so she didn't. She trusted Derek to find someone although she felt bad for Stiles; he was really nervous and probably not excited to get blood taken. If you think about it though it was like donating blood like Derek said.

Mara leaned over Stiles and gently moved his head to the side to get better access to his neck. She placed a few kisses around and she felt him squirm under her which got her adrenaline flowing. She thought of that reaction to be some old instinctual thing where knowing you have your prey makes you get excited. She gave a slight smile and began licking his neck, savoring the salty flavor the skin naturally produced.

All the while Mara was prepping Stiles for the bite that was to come, Derek watched the whole scene for many reasons. He officially was there to make sure she didn't harm Stiles but he was also there because he was very curious on what vampires did when feeding. He had seen her drinking blood other times but they were never live from a human except a few weeks ago behind the building and even then it wasn't much. Her family never feed around his family and did their best to keep it that way.

He watched as Stiles squirmed under her and listened to both their heart beats increase. He could barely hear a soft humming noise from Mara that must have been to calm people down because Stiles wasn't as active as he was at the beginning. Derek watched Mara's features change and her fangs elongate and ever so gently she sank them into his flesh. Stiles gave a soft gasp when they pierced his skin and her response was a soft stroking of his head with one of her hands. A few seconds later he heard Stiles moan. Moan! Derek saw his eyes flutter closed and he tilted his head back and away to give Mara better access to his neck. Derek's nostrils flared in anger. He couldn't believe Stiles. To have the nerve to moan and find something pleasurable that he didn't want to do in the first place? And Mara was making him moan? Unbelievable. He wanted to leave the room right now but he couldn't look away.

Sensing the anger and indecision from Derek, Mara glanced at him through the corner of her eyes and watched him for a few seconds. He looked like he wanted to separate her and Stiles and she wondered why. She extracted her teeth and licked her bite wound she gave the boy. Her saliva naturally healed the wound and it closed shortly after. She gave it a kiss and then kissed Stiles forehead, thanking him and telling him to take a nap and that food will be ready for him afterwards. He nodded his head and turned onto his side to get more comfortable and fell asleep.

Mara looked at Derek and stood up to walk out of the room, him following.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what about?" She gave him a pointed gaze.

"I sensed your anger while I was feeding. In fact, it was right after Stiles moaned in pleasure from my mouth on him; sucking him, giving him pleasure." Mara took a step toward him and placed her hand on his chest, looking up through her eyelashes. "Jealous?"

"Never." Derek shoved her out of the way and continued walking and left the house.

"Yeah right," he heard her mutter. Derek decided to go for a run to clear his anger. She was right, he was jealous. He always had a small crush on her when they were younger and now that he met her again and got to know her again... He shook his head and growled. He kept seeing Stiles moan and it was Mara that was causing it! How did he ever think it was a good idea to have someone from his pack be her donor? Oh yeah, it was because he could trust Stiles; not that he'd ever tell him that. Still, he was starting to get protective over Mara and even his wolf was as well. The way she helped his pack in a loving way, no judgment what so ever. The way she helped him when his anger got the better of him and kept him from dumb, rash decisions.

He didn't like these feelings. He had the same ones when he was with Kate, although back then she wasn't helping him control his anger and help control a pack with him being the alpha. He thought he was in love with Kate and he truly believed it. The things he felt now couldn't possibly be the same things he felt for Kate. He refused to compare them to each other like that. Someone as nice as Mara could never be like Kate. Mara loved his family and his pack already. She loved those boys even though she really had only interacted with Jackson. She was too good for Derek; both literally and figuratively. He growled again. This run wasn't helping him clear his head and anger like he thought it would. He shifted to his alpha form and continued to run as hard as he could.

Back at the Hale house, Mara was downstairs in the kitchen preparing some food for Stiles. She thought about what just happened. She had been rude and egged Derek on so it was no surprise he left like that. She felt bad now that it was over with but at that time she was still on the high of blood and felt like acting that way towards him. She knew what it meant and that was that she liked Derek; more than a friend. Now she realized she could have pushed him further away with that dumb little act she did. She hated how she reacted to blood but it was essential for her to live so it cannot be helped. At least she didn't always act that way though so that was good in her opinion.

She continued stirring the pot of noodles for Stiles and whoever else showed up at the house that day. Usually someone stopped over and if not, then there are just leftovers which worked well too. It was at that moment that Jackson walked in.

"Hi Mara!" He walked up to her and hugged her. She chuckled and hugged him back.

"What has you in such a happy mood?" she asked and held him at arm's length to study him trying to figure it out.

"I'm just happy to see my favorite woman, is all." Mara scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning back around to her noodles.

"You are such a flirt, boy. What do you need now?"

"I'm serious. Being a werewolf and being a part of this pack, being around you... I don't know what it is. Belonging, the right way, is what is making me this happy." Mara stopped what she was doing and turned to face him again. He had told her about being adopted and his insecurities around it and she understood to a point.

"Come here my boy," she said and extended her arms out. He walked into them and they hugged a second time, her rubbing his back and him taking in her scent.

"I think of you like you're my new mom, is that okay?" he asked, not moving from her. She was shocked. She didn't think someone would feel that strongly about her like that. "You stayed with me when I was changing even though you weren't there when I woke up, I could smell your lingering scent. You helped me with my anger on those certain occasions, make me food, help me with some school work, and listen and give me advice. You push me to my limits but know when to stop and you make me work for things. This is how I wanted my mom to be instead of just giving me anything I want no questions asked," he explained. Mara squeezed her arms tighter around him.

"Oh Jackson, that's really sweet of you. You can think of me like that and I'm glad I'm able to make you happy."

"Thanks, Mara." He let go and turned around. "Stiles is here? Where's Scott?"

"Oh, uhm. About that. Jackson?"

"I will tell him," Derek said walking into the kitchen. Mara nodded and walked upstairs to wake Stiles up for some food. On her way to the room she heard them leave and assumed Derek didn't want Jackson near me in case he freaked out. That'd be terrible, Mara thought, especially since all that was just told to her. She frowned at her thoughts and tried not to think about what would happen if he didn't accept her as a vampire. She rarely ever told anyone about it and of those who knew were supernatural or somehow affiliated with the supernatural so she's not sure how he would react. Well, technically Jackson is non-human now so maybe he'll be accepting of another supernatural thing. She sighed and continued walking to her room.

She sat on the side of the bed and shook Stiles' shoulder to wake him from his nap.

"Stiles? Wake up. I have some noodles ready for you." Stiles groaned and mumbled something to the tune of 'I dunwanna'. Mara chuckled and shook him harder. "Come on sleepy head, you need to replenish your body with nutrients." Stiles groaned and flopped around before finally sitting up. "Fine."

Mara laughed again before standing up and waiting for Stiles. She followed him downstairs and fixed him a bowl of noodles before setting it down in front of him.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"It's delicious." Mara frowned, that wasn't what she was asking.

"That wasn't what I was going for but thanks. I meant about being my donor. If you don't want to do it again, I completely understand. I just want to let you know how grateful I am that you were willing, however forced, you were to do it."

"This is embarrassing to say but... uhm.. it was.. nice," he struggled to get out, blushing like mad. Mara gave a sweet smile before explaining that it was supposed to be like that. She hypothesized that to make it pleasurable to the recipient the vampire would less likely be attacked by them or hunted down. Fewer struggles made it easier although she knew a few vampires who loved the struggle and they didn't use the calming adaptations when feeding. She thought it was cruel and would never do that.

"So you're a good vampire? I hope you don't have any enemies because I'm tired of the bad supernatural creatures trying to ruin my life," said Stiles. He soon felt a smack on the back of his head.

"Shut up, Stiles." He recognized that voice; it was Jackson.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," glared Jackson.

"Be nice you two," scolded Mara. They glared at each other for a while longer until Derek walked between their gazes and broke their eye contact. Jackson turned toward Mara and asked to talk to her privately. She nodded and followed him to her room; trailing silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

**Note: I really don't remember if Scott's boss is a werewolf or not but I'm going to say he is in this fic. This chapter is also a little shorter than normal so, I apologize.**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 6

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>They sat next to each other on the bed silently.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?" Jackson questioned first.

"It's not something that one can bring up easily. What did Derek tell you anyways?"

"How you guys grew up together and that you knew about each other. About when your family was being targeted, when you left, and never came back. He also mentioned that you've been on the run since then," he frowned.

"That's all true but now I'm trying to stay here permanently. I believe I lost those trackers years ago but kept moving because I thought all the Hale's were gone and I couldn't track them down. But then I was captured by some random hunter instead and found Derek."

"He told me about that too." He glanced down at her thigh where the stake used to be. "I'm glad you are okay now and that I know about what you are." Mara smiled and thanked him.

"I like this Jackson better." Mara and Jackson turned their head towards the door at the hushed whisper they heard. Jackson got up and stormed to the door, opening it fast. He looked down at Stiles who was kneeling near the door and Scott above him. How both him and Mara missed their presence was noted and logged away for further analysis by Jackson after he beat the two up.

"Now you'll get the old Jackson back with that comment." Jackson lunged at Scott and the two started wrestling while Stiles had to dodge out of the way. Mara rushed to him to make sure he was okay and also to try and separate the boys or at least get them to fight outside.

They made it outside where Derek stopped Mara and Stiles and told them to let the boys fight it out. It was good for practical experience. The three of them watch the fighting before it ended with Scott pinning Jackson. Derek said it was because Scott was a werewolf longer so he had better control of his new abilities. Jackson huffed and was upset that he lost but Derek gave him a look that said let it go. All the boys soon left to go home and get ready for school and their lacrosse game the next day.

* * *

><p>Mara and Derek sat in the kitchen eating the leftover noodles that they reheated.<p>

"I'm sorry about what I said before. About you being jealous and everything," started Mara. "The blood got to me I guess. He moaned because of the endorphins my saliva gives off when I feed."

"I understand."

"So you're not mad at me?" He shook his head no. "But uhm.. were you jealous? For real?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her; resting his fork back on his plate. He studied her and his thoughts went back to what he was thinking earlier in the day when he went for that run.

"I ask because, well, I like you. A lot. I liked you when we were kids but after thinking I would never see you again only to end up living with you... I thought you should know. You can decide what you want to do with that," she said, looking down at your food. He didn't say anything for a while and Mara started to get dishearten.

"Mara," he said to get her attention. "Besides my pack, you are the only family I have left. You grew up with us and I'm glad I got you back. I don't want to lose you again and neither do the boys. You are a part of this and I wouldn't have it any other way." She nodded her head in agreement and gave him a soft smile.

"That being said, I do like you. It wasn't until I lost you that I realized how much you meant to me. I will never let that happen again." Mara gave a bigger smile and placed her hand on his that was resting on the table.

They stayed silent through the rest of their eating and once they were done, Mara washed the dishes. Derek came up behind her and gave her a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Stay with me in my room from now on."

"Oh so _now_you want to have a sleep over," she jested. Derek smiled and let go of her before he challenged her to a race up to the bedroom. A couple seconds later it was over; Mara giggling and Derek frowning. He thought he would win because he was just going to physically hold her back. He knew she had greater speed then him so he had to cheat. That backfired on him unfortunately when she wriggled out of his grasp and ended up winning.

"Oh come on. You knew you had no chance. It's still the same as it was when we were younger. Now come, lay down. Let's watch a movie." They turned on the television and watched whatever was on there. Mara fell asleep in Derek's arms and he soon fell asleep as well.

They woke up to the sound of Derek's phone ringing. He groaned when he saw it was Scott calling him at five in the morning.

"What could you have possible done to screw your life up this early in the morning?" Before he was even able to finish his sentence, he heard Mara whisper 'be nice'. He glanced down at her to see her eyes still closed and a small smile on her face.

"Derek! My boss said he was attacked by a vampire last night and thought you should now. Apparently when he was out in the woods he was just randomly attacked by one. It took a bite out of him but besides a little fighting, the vampire left." Mara's head shot up when she heard that. Another vampire in town? It couldn't be. That's why her parents originally chose this place because there were wolves here and they could sense that. It usually pushed vampires away, not towards it. It was just something about werewolves that they didn't like but her family had gotten over that with extended exposure. It was probably just some rumors they heard through some other vampires that keep them away from wolves. Regardless, she liked it because she knew she wouldn't be bothered then.

"Does he know what the vampire looked like? Which direction he came from or where he was going?" Derek asked, sitting up as well. His thoughts went to the trackers hunting Mara down but she had only been here for about a month. There was no way they could have tracked her down here when she said herself that she lost them years ago.

"He said he wasn't sure but it may have been heading north. It was really quick he got disorientated. I'll let you know more when anything else comes up."

"Alright. Tell the others to be careful and look for anything suspicious. Let me know instantly."

"Got it. Bye." Derek put down his phone and looked at Mara. She was looked up at him with her brows furrowed.

"You don't think it's..." she trailed off. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I swear I lost them years ago. There's no way they could have found me so soon. I figured this was the last place they would look since it would be the last place I would logically go. What if they kill people when they are here? This is all my fault."

"We will get it solved before soon. Plus you now have a pack on your side. I'll go visit Scott's boss myself and get more information and scope out the woods where he was at."

"I'll come with you," Mara said, about to get out of the bed to get ready.

"No. You go to the school and see if you can pick up a scent. We don't need a vampire taking some kids let alone ours." Mara nodded and the two got up from the bed and changed their clothes quickly. They said goodbye to each other before going their separate ways; Derek to the veterinary clinic and Mara to the school. She planned to run wide laps around the school before coming closer once the kids starting arriving for class.

She didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary and she texted Derek that. Regardless she still stayed around the school trying to pick up anything. Around lunch time Derek texted her telling her to meet him at a local restaurant. He told her what he found out from Scott's boss and from the woods when he went to scope it out. He could tell the doctor and a vampire where there but other than that, he couldn't find anything worthwhile. She told him that she didn't find a scent either but would go back to make sure the boys were all okay and stay to watch their lacrosse game they had in a few hours. Derek said he'd join as well but might be running late. Mara didn't question him and once they were finished eating, they went on there separate ways once again.

Mara was back in the woods surrounding the school sitting in a tree contemplating who the other vampire was. She also thought back to when Derek called the pack 'ours' and not 'his'. Did that mean something or was it a slip of the tongue? She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear something approach until she was shoved out of the tree and fell towards the ground. She grabbed a branch as she fell and pulled herself up and looked around for the person. It was a vampire scent and her face and nails transformed and poised; ready to attack. She stayed silent and not moving; waiting for a sound to track.

After a few agonizing seconds she heard the other vampire and shot off the branch towards the sound. She saw it was a male as he turned around to find Mara coming at him full speed. He started to run away but she was faster and caught him around his throat throwing him to the ground and pinning him; other hand high and ready to kill. She hissed; saliva coming from her fangs as she threatened him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded. The male looked terrified.

"My name is Matt! I was just passing through, I swear!" Mara didn't let down her guard a second as she continued to drill him.

"How long have you been here?"

"Uhm, a.. a couple hours, maybe?" he stuttered.

"Why did you attack a wolf?"

"I don't know! I couldn't control myself. It was the strangest wolf I've ever seen. I wanted to get a taste." Mara's hand came down on his arm, breaking his humerus. He screamed in pain as he struggled to get loose from her. "I'm serious! I'm new to this whole thing. I realized once I taste the blood of something I…I can understand what it is a lot better! I'm not lying!"

"A newly turned vampire? When were you changed?" Mara lessened her grip on his neck as she learned about Matt. "Where is your sire?"

"I'm not sure. I only knew I was a vampire because the person attacked me saying they were going to change me and wished me luck. I blacked out and that was all the information I got, I promise," he grunted. "That was about a week ago?"

"Are there hunters following you?" He looked up at her confused. She tightened her hand around his throat again. "Are there others with you?" she demanded. Now that she realized this man wasn't the hunter that was originally following her, she felt better but she still couldn't take any chances. She had people she loved and cared for here, and wanted to stay and she was willing to fight to the death for her happiness she lost so long ago. She lost her only family, her parents, to the hunters when they separated and she'd be damned if she lost her new family now.

"Not that I know of," he whispered out threw the constriction she had on his throat. She heard the rustling of leaves on the ground from someone running towards them and she squeezed Matt's throat harder in anger; she thought it was the hunters coming and that he led them to her. Snapping his neck, knowing he'd live threw it; she jumped up into a tree and waited for the person to arrive. As the person was getting closer, she realized it was two and that they weren't humans. She had her suspicions of who it was and they came true when they entered her field of vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

**Note: Sorry for the late update. Life happened to happen… haha**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 7

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>When the two non-humans were closer to where she was, she caught a whiff of their scents and relaxed. It was Jackson and Scott but she wondered what they were doing way out here and not in school or getting ready for their lacrosse game.<p>

They came into view and she watched them to see how they would react. Jackson held out his arm to stop Scott when he saw the body on the ground not moving. He was being cautious; good. She heard them sniffing trying to pick up scents of the body and who could have done it. Their eyes darted all around them yet they never looked up; she'd have to mention that fact to them. They took a few cautious steps towards the body as if they were expecting someone to come out at them and Mara gave a small smile. She was glad Derek's training was sticking with them when it came to the real deal. She saw Matt's foot twitch and the boys jumped back; werewolf features coming to the surface ready to fight. Mara decided it was time to show herself before Matt fully healed and they all attacked each other.

Mara jumped down and landed in a crouch between her boys and Matt. At first they looked ready to attack but once they realized who it was, they visibly relaxed.

"What are you boys doing out of school?" she questioned them.

"Well, technically it's not school anymore. Classed ended a few minutes ago and we have a bit before we have to get ready for the game tonight," explained Scott.

"We heard his yell and didn't want to take any chances. Derek said to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and a scream in the woods by school could have been anything. He's on his way too," finished Jackson.

"Okay. By the way, I'm glad you guys acted appropriately when you got here. Although you both were awfully loud; I heard you guys coming a good distance away. And make sure you look up because then you guys would have seen me from the beginning," she explained to them. "Your training is doing you well."

"Who is this? Is he the one that attack my boss? What did you do to him?"

"This is Matt, a new vampire just a week old. He attacked your boss but not by choice, I can understand that and I'll explain it later. As for why he's in this state... well my anger got the best of me you could say. He'll be completely healed in a few more minutes." Just then Derek appeared next to Mara. He heard what she just said so she didn't have to explain it again.

"Good job guys. I'm glad you were able to keep an ear out. I'm proud of you." They both had big grins at finally getting praise from their alpha. Mara told Derek about the training they used to assess the situation and he told them he was glad. "You boys need to get back to school before they start questioning where you guys were. We'll be at your game tonight so we'll see you in a couple hours." They nodded their heads and Scott left while Jackson laid a hand on Mara's shoulder giving her a nod before taking off. She didn't understand why he did it but just shrugged it off. Derek turned to her and then looked down at Matt.

"What happened?" he asked. She explained about how he pushed her out of the tree and how she attacked him and questioned him. She thought the boys were hunters so she stilled Matt so she could hide without him ruining her hiding.

A groan sounded from below them and they looked down at Matt.

"I see you're healed now. Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't know who was coming," Mara apologized. He just looked up at her and then to Derek who was standing very close to her. He caught his scent and his features immediately changed to dark eyes and fangs elongated. Derek gave a small growl in disapproval at his display and Mara place her hand on his arm to tell him it was alright.

"He doesn't have control yet and probably won't for a while." Mara leaned down and slapped him across the face, changing him back to normal.

"That was a similar smell from last night," he said, "It was what made me come here. I've never smelt anything like it. I had to figure it out. How can I smell the same scent on a human and as a wolf?" Derek raised an eyebrow hoping this guy could figure it out for himself. When he didn't, he turned and looked at Mara.

"That scent is werewolf. You attacked one last night and this is a human form of one. Consider yourself luck neither tried to kill you," said Mara.

"Ah man. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes. All this new power pumping through my veins is just amazing. I can't sit still, you know?" he looked up at Mara.

"In time you will learn to control yourself and if you don't, someone will be there to hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh good," he shook his head. He didn't want any of this and it was so hard to control himself. He looked up at Mara again, "Can you teach me?" She opened her eyes in shock and looked to the man next to her.

"I... uhm..." Mara trailed off. She wanted to help this man but she couldn't risk the hunters coming here if Matt led them by accident. She didn't want the people here attacked or harmed by others. The hunters rarely hurt humans but you never know. They could use them as bait to get the vampires or threaten them. "I'll have to think about it, Matt."

"Can we still go to the game tonight, Derek?" Mara turned to him. She wanted to see their game because she had never been to one but she couldn't just abandon Matt either.

"Yes, we can still go. Him, however, we will have to do something with. Can you control yourself around humans?" He asked the boy on the ground. He thought about it for a while before shrugging.

"I'm never around them in groups so I'm not sure. I can try?"

"Trying isn't good enough. You need to do. I will hang back with you at the tree line. Mara, you can sit in the stands."

"Are you sure?" asked Mara. She wanted to watch their boys together but she didn't want Matt by himself. He could run away or attract hunters or even attack a human and there was no way she could allow that.

"You know what? I'll teach you and this will be your first test. We'll stand on the side of the bleachers and try and work our way in. Then we can all watch it together and you can learn," suggested Mara. They both looked at her for a bit and then both males nodded their heads in agreement. Matt stood up followed them as they slowly walked out of the woods.

During the walk, Mara explained tips and tricks that would or could help Matt while Derek listened. When they got to the field, people were already starting to fill in the seats and the group stood off to the side by the bleachers. Matt was doing well and had minimal struggles to keep his composure. Mara kept coming up with new ideas to try or repeated old ones. Sometimes she or Derek would place their hand on him to remind him not to try anything.

The Beacon Hills lacrosse team ended up winning their game and Mara ran out to the boys with everyone else while Derek stayed with Matt. Derek was happy to see her happy and wanted her to enjoy this new experience. Since she had been hopping around the country she never had formal schooling or got to experience sports in this way. After a few minutes she came back telling them that the boys were having a party so they wouldn't be coming over tonight. She suggested that they work with Matt tonight since no one could get hurt now that they knew the boys weren't coming.

They stopped to get some real food on the way home and after eating it at the Hale house, they began talking about Matt's past. He explained to them what his life was like and how he left it all behind because he was afraid of who he was and how he might hurt the people he loved. Derek and Mara sat on the couch together across from Matt as he talked to them. Mara felt for him because he didn't want to be a vampire and was forced into it having to leave his life behind. Derek was indifferent about it but didn't want this vampire to be hunting innocent people either on his land or near it; i.e. Beacon Hills. He explained that to Matt and told him he wasn't allowed to leave the house without either one of them until he was more in control or until he moved to another vampire.

It was getting late and Derek put Matt in the small bedroom that was in the cellar so he wouldn't be tempted by any smells since they hardly travel there. Or at least the ones he would be tempted by. Derek and Mara went up to his room and laid down, Mara sighing.

"What a long day. I don't think there were any hunters following him so that's good," she said.

"They could be nearby, tracking his past few days."

"That's true. I hope not though. He's a sweet guy." Derek didn't say anything to that choosing to remain silent. He leaned over and kissed her jaw and down her neck.

"You smell like him," he growled.

"That's because we were training and we were in close proximity for hours, you know that."

"I know but I don't like it."

"Then change it," she gasped as he rolled on top of her and claiming her mouth with his. They stayed like that for a short time before Mara decided to take it a step further. Derek had been waiting for that; not wanting to do something she wasn't ready for. She started kissing and sucking at his neck, not thinking about the fact that she was a vampire and could easily bite him. Derek moaned softly before he let out a low growl and wanted to take dominance of the situation, flipping them over so Derek was now on top.

* * *

><p>"About time," said Jackson. Mara blushed and knew he could smell that they were together the night before.<p>

"About time for what?" asked Scott. Jackson shook his head and muttered something under his breath that no one could hear which was probably a good thing. The pack, Mara and Matt were sitting around the living room waiting for Derek to come in and talk with them about Matt and his situation more in depth. Although Mara already knew it all and could have told them herself, it wasn't her place to say so to them and she respected that. As the alpha of his pack, he should be the one doing that sort of thing.

"About time to explain this to you," said Derek walking into the room. He sat in a single seat and faced everyone else who was either sharing the couch or had a chair to themselves. Mara sat in the middle of the couch with Jackson and Stiles on the ends while Scott sat on a chair from the kitchen and Matt sat on the ground leaning against the couch. Derek looked at them for a few seconds before nodding and started talking about Matt.

After explaining Matt's situation and how Mara was taking him in, Derek explained that they still needed to keep an eye out not only for hunters of Matt but also his sire that may come looking for him.

"What about Allison?" asked Scott. "Is it alright if I tell her? What about her family?"

"You can tell Allison but not her family. I know they are strictly werewolf hunters but I don't want to give them any more reason to be hanging around here waiting for a vampire to do something wrong."

"And Lydia?" asked Stiles, eyes glancing over at Jackson. "And Danny?"

"Lydia; yes. Danny; no."

"Why can't Danny know?" asked Jackson clenching his fists. Danny already knew about them being werewolves and accepted them. He didn't know about Mara being a vampire and now that Matt was here there was more danger and figured it was only right to let him know.

Mara saw his anger coming up and placed her hand on his arm to try and relax him.

"I said Lydia can know because it is only fair after she was unwillingly brought to this world of werewolves because of Peter. It's only right to keep her updated as things come up. I said no to Danny because he just found out. His life was never threatened or in danger and by him not knowing this, he should still be in the same state; out of danger. The less people that know about this, the better."

"But it's Danny. He could help us out. He's very observant and could probably spot something sooner than Stiles!"

"Hey!" protested Stiles.

"He could be another human in our pack. All he ever gets is hate behind his back because he's gay. Sure up front people enjoy him but I hear what they are saying. He has only ever been kind to everyone; he doesn't deserve to be surrounded by them. Even his own family acts differently around him after he came out. Here, he'd be accepted, I know it. He already knows about us so let's make him an asset instead of a burden." Everyone stayed silent, digesting his argument and waiting for Derek to provide an answer back.

"I agree," Scott said. Stiles nodded his head next. Mara and Matt stayed still knowing they couldn't answer. They weren't apart of the Hale pack and technically had no say even though they had accepted Mara; she still didn't want to say anything. She looked at Derek, however, and wondered what he was thinking. Mara had only met Danny a few times and even then it wasn't often. He seemed like a sweet boy and mellowed out Jackson well. Perhaps with Danny in the pack it would help control his anger by having him close by and connected more than they already were.

Unknown to Mara, Derek had the same line of thought. When he found out that Danny knew their secret, he considered what he should do. Turn him? Have him join the pack either wolf or human? Ignore him? Kill him? Derek knew he wouldn't kill him because that's not who he is; especially after the whole Peter incident. Jackson was right, he could be an asset.

"Alright, bring him by later. I will explain things to him then." Jackson nodded and relaxed instantly, sagging back into the couch cushions. Mara gave a soft smile and Scott and Stiles gave big grins. They were excited to get a new member and it would also keep Jackson from being a jerk more often. A win-win situation for them.

After a few more things covered, Derek dismissed them. Mara stood and faced Matt.

"Come on, Matt. Let's go for a run. We'll work on some more of your training."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was more of a filler chapter but don't you guys worry… it gets good next chapter =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

**Note: Just want to say thanks to all those who review and/or added this to their alerts!**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 8

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>"Good. Again!" shouted Mara as she watched Matt do a complex set of skills to help him master his new abilities. Although Mara grew up with her abilities, she had been around turned vampires during her travels and she always asked how they dealt with their new abilities. She used that information to help Matt because she couldn't remember much about learning them since she learned them when she was very young.<p>

"You are getting so much better and it's only been a week. You sure pick things up fast," complemented Mara. Matt gave her a toothy grin as he ran past her shouting 'catch me if you can'. Mara grinned back and sprinted after him dodging around trees and easily stepping across streams. He ran towards the lake and stopped on the other side from her still grinning. She stopped as well and cocked her head to the side wondering why he stopped.

"I have something to confess," he said not needing to shout knowing that her sensitive hearing could pick it up. "I've been lying to you guys this whole time. I have amazing control over my heart beat and I'm one hell of an actor." Mara opened her mouth to speak when she was knocked to the ground by a force hitting her side. She saw a person continue on after she was hit and knew it was them that did it. Was Matt working with somebody?

There was a few loud 'bang's and Mara felt an intense pain in her torso and legs. She was shot! They were harmless to her but they still hurt like a bitch! She grunted with pain and lifted her head up to see the very same hunter that had been tracking her for years.

"Surprised?" he smirked watching her features transform into her vampire state only to revert back to human as a gasp of pain escaped her lips. She gave a soft scream and gritted her teeth trying to stay silent.

"Oh yes you guessed right, Mara. These are no human bullets; these are made with vervaine."

"We have to get her out now before the wolves show up. They knew we were out and now hearing gun shots on the alpha's property? We got to go," Matt explained urgently. The hunter gave a nod and Matt picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She gave another grunt of pain from the contact but was too weak to do anything about it. _Damn vervaine_, she thought. There was nothing for her to do until it was out of her system. She cried out for Derek and his pack in her mind hoping somehow it would get out to them. She knew those gun shots should have triggered something but now that she was in the possession of the vampire hunters, she was getting frightened. She tried to hang onto consciousness for as long as she could but it wasn't soon until she just had to let go of it.

* * *

><p>Derek's ears caught the sound of gun shots off in the distance and he wasn't sure if they were on his property or not. He knew Mara and Matt were out working on his skills and he doubted they would go near someone hunting so he ignored it. It wasn't long before he started getting an uneasy feeling and when those started, he knew something was happening.<p>

"Derek, I have this really weird feeling right now," said Scott and Jackson nodded his head next to him. They were over doing some homework with Stiles as they started in the habit of doing. Being around each other comforted them and it was from the bond they shared; even Stiles could feel the pull together.

"Do you think it has something to do with those gun shots?" suggested Jackson. He really hated this feeling he had. He was feeling uneasy and really fidgety. The whole pack was here and they weren't the ones causing the feeling; the only one not there was Mara.

"It's Mara!" he shouted. "It has to be! She's the only one not here so it has to be coming from her."

"But she's not officially part of the pack. How could we feel her?" asked Scott.

"Her and Derek are pretty much dating each other and she is very close to all of us. She's pretty much pack just nothing official." Derek stood up as Jackson was talking and ran out the door followed by the two other wolves. Stiles said he was going to stay at the house. He really wanted to go but he knew he couldn't keep up with their speed. He did hope that it wasn't anything bad that had happened.

* * *

><p>In the woods, Derek led the two boys towards the spot of the gun shots. As they were getting closer they could smell blood; Mara's blood. He growled and ran faster towards the smell. The boys could smell it too and could feel their alpha's anger; this was not good.<p>

They stopped around a blood splatter area on the leaves covering the ground. There wasn't much to it but they could see it in multiple places which would explain the multiple shots they heard. Jackson began to growl as well knowing that someone he cared for greatly was shot, hurt and taken.

"I thought bullets aren't supposed to bother vampires?" asked Scott. He swore someone mentioned it at sometime. In fact, she was shot, like Derek, during the final battle with Peter and she was fine.

"They don't. They must have used something else," growled Derek, still looking around for any clues that would point him in a direction where Mara was.

"Where's Matt? Did they take him too?" asked Jackson, sniffing for his blood. "I don't smell any of his blood though."

"If only I had made her part of the pack! I'd be able to track the link we'd have." Derek growled again and punched a tree near him making it crack and splinter. "She knew this was going to happen. She told me she had a feeling the other night but we shook it off to her being settled in one spot again."

"Let's go back to the house. Maybe Matt showed up after what happened," suggested Scott. Both boys stood still by Derek waiting for him to lead them forward.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the house, the could hear two heartbeats and at least one belonged to Stiles. When they got inside they realized it was Danny who happened to come over after they just left. Stiles already explained the situation to him. They questioned Stiles if Matt came back at all and he said no one walked into the door since they left nor did he hear anybody in the house but he was only human after all and maybe he snuck inside without him knowing.<p>

"Where's Mara?" Stiles asked. Derek clenched his fists and everyone present could hear the low growl emitting from him. Stiles looked away from Derek and towards Scott who walked towards him and explained what they found in a hushed whisper not wanting to upset Derek any more.

"What do we do now? Does she have a cell phone? We could track the signal?" suggested Stiles. Derek shook his head no and told them she left it here and Matt didn't have one either.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is search the woods and Beacon Hills for her or Matt's scent. Until then," Jackson paused, looking down at the ground, "we just have to wait."

The pack all watched Derek's arms shake in attempted control of his anger. They walked to him and put their arms around him to comfort him not only by physical presence but by the smell of his pack surrounding him. It seemed to calm him down a bit but it was enough to help clear his head to think of what he'd do next.

They all sat around the living room thinking of ideas. Going back to the woods would be the best option but at the site of her blood they were unable to determine a direction of the scents. Whoever did this knew that they were coming and knew to hide themselves to the olfactory senses of the wolves.

It wasn't until the next day that Stiles' laptop 'ding'ed to let him know that he received a new email. He didn't recognize the address and he was about to delete it when Jackson told him to wait. Inside was nothing but a video attachment that they clicked to open.

"Mara!" shouted Jackson and Stiles paused the video. "Derek, you guys, come here! It's a video of Mara." They crowded around the screen to get a view before Stiles started the video from the beginning.

Mara sat on chair in a similar way to how she was in the cellar with Kate. Her eyes were blindfold and hands and feet tied so she could not escape. Her head was tilted back resting against the back of the chair and they could hear her ragged breathing. That went on for almost a minute before Matt stepped into view.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" he said. Derek's eyes instantly changed red and growled at seeing Matt behind this. She trusted him! Danny placed his hand on his arm to let him know the pack was with him.

"Little Mara here seems to be in a bit of a predicament. Well, probably not a 'bit'" he added air quotes with his fingers, "considering she's dying but whatever. I guess it's still a predicament in a way." He touched the bullet wound in her shoulder and she gave a sharp gasp of pain in response.

"The thing is, the hunters have gotten smarter here. The actually put vervaine inside the bullets not unlike the wolfsbane one you were shot with Derek. Oh yes, I do know about that too. In fact, I know a lot about your pack." The boys looked at each other worriedly hoping the information this guy may have wouldn't end up hurting their family and friends.

"I know Stiles dragged Scott out to the woods where Peter bit him after he killed Derek's sister. I know about Jackson's Mommy and Daddy issues; boo hoo." He rubbed his fist near his eye like he was crying. "I know Scott's Dad left them when they were young. I know Stiles Mom died young."

They watched Matt circle around Mara as he was telling him what he knew. He never let his touch leave her and they could tell it was causing her pain by the gasps and gritting of teeth.

"I know who Allison is and what she means to Scott and the werewolf hunter family. I know about Danny and his role in the pack. I also know Mara and Derek are the cutest couple." He squeezed Mara's cheeks together making her lips pucker out as he said his last sentence. She lashed out at him and got a hold of his hand; much like she did back in the cellar. This time however, she was fighting a vampire and not a human. Matt wasn't even phased as she bit into him and he simply backhanded her.

The pack saw her head snap to the side and she never pulled it back up. They could still see her breathing but knew she was in bad shape if she wasn't able to pick her head up anymore.

"So I bet you're wondering what I want from you guys blah blah blah. I want nothing. Just Mara and now I have her so thanks for everything. Sayonara bitches!" and the screen went black. A second later, white lettering scrolled across the video saying "Stiles and Danny, I made sure this video and email could not be traced so no point in trying".

The pack looked at each other all thinking the same thing; what do we do now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only two more chapters left! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 9

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>"They'll find me," rasped Mara. Her mouth and throat were dry and she wasn't healing anywhere else; it was taking a toll on her body.<p>

"I know; that's the plan. I want them here when I kill you," smiled Matt even though he knew she couldn't see him doing it, he knew she could hear the smile.

"Why are you even doing this? I thought the hunter wanted me, not you."

"Oh you see this is where it gets good. I _am _the hunter but to get my prey, I had to become one like you. I was turned after your family fled and only the humans were tracking you guys. I stayed and was trained by other vampires who hated your family. Funny, right? I thought so." Mara made no indication as to listening but he knew she was.

"Once I mastered my new powers, I killed those vampires who trained me and found my human companions who were still following your parents. We worked together and _I _killed your parents, by the way. I made sure it was quick and semi-painless. Can't let vampires die slowly because they can usually heal in time so it's best to do it fast." Mara lifted her head up and hissed as best she could. Matt killed her parents! She always hoped they would be alive and she would be reunited with them once again.

Mara tried to fight her restraints but they were too strong and she was too weak; a bad combination. It wasn't long before she transformed back into her human state, exhausted.

He walked up to her and held something out for her to see. It was two necklaces, her mother's necklace that was a wedding present from her husband and her father's dog tags when he was in the military before he was turned. Mara screamed 'no' when she saw them. It confirmed their deaths and she didn't know what to do now. As soon as Derek and the others show up, Matt was going to kill her too and probably them while he's at it. She wanted to cry in her miserable situation but even tears were too much effort for her and it was then that she knew she wouldn't live a few more days at this rate.

She hung her head in misery and tiredness; sick of Matt and what he had been saying. He simply laughed and walked out of the room, taking the necklaces with him around his neck like some sick trophy. She called for Derek in her mind again except this time it was to keep him away. She couldn't lose him or the boys; they were all she had left.

* * *

><p>When Derek was in town the next day he caught the scent of the hunter that was in the woods the day Mara disappeared. It took him awhile to figure it out but when he did, he trailed the man to see where he was going. Derek sent a text to his pack about what he found and they replied back that they were on their way to meet him in the city. He continued following the hunter even when he walked into a hotel. Derek thought to himself that there was no way Mara could be held there and that the hunter was only staying there after he helped capture her but the hunter walked to the back of the hotel and looked around making sure no one was following him. The hunter satisfied that he was alone, went through the door to his left and disappeared from Derek's view. He rushed to the door to make sure it didn't lock when it shut and waited a few seconds before slowly opening it himself hoping the hunter walked far enough away to not notice it open again.<p>

Once he was safely in, he walked down several flights of stairs, as that was the only way to go, and only slowed down when he heard muffled voices. He looked down between the flights of stairs and noticed he was one floor away from the bottom. Creeping silently as far as he could without being spotted, he peaked around the corner and saw what looked like a boiler room. He leaned a little further to try and see someone and when he didn't, he crept out and hid behind a few boxes still trying to locate the voices. After moving around some more he found them; Matt, Mara and the hunter. He almost growled out loud when he saw her half dead in that chair. He wanted to go and rip their throats out at that instant but he needed back up.

Now that he knew where they were, he headed back upstairs to find the boys and fill them in on the situation. Jackson, Danny, Scott and Stiles meet him in the hotel lobby and made sure to stay hidden in case Matt or the hunter came back out and recognized them. Derek told them of who was there and where Mara was and her condition. The two young wolves clenched their fists and teeth at the thought as they tried to contain their growls of anger. Stiles and Danny looked upset as well; they all cared for her and Matt's betrayal had them pissed.

With the plan set, they put it in motion instantly. Danny stood guard at the door that led down the stairs while the rest snuck quietly down the stairs. Stiles and Scott stayed at the bottom of the stairs in case they were needed for a surprise attack or if one of them tried to run. Derek and Jackson, both of whom cared for her the most, hid behind the first boxes to settle the noise before continuing on. Once they knew they weren't found out, they crept along the path Derek took initially and stopped once they saw Mara. They noticed no one near her and took time to take in her condition. She looked as miserable as she did in the video, if not worse. Her head hung down and they could see her shaky breathes. The blood sluggishly drained out of her as her body tried to heal but couldn't. The gunshot wounds looked black and infected and similar to how Derek looked after he was shot with wolf's bane. She was dying, and they needed to act now before it was too late but first, they needed to locate Matt and the hunter.

The two split up to make a circle around Mara to try and find the others. Derek made it back around to her first and decided to let her know he was there. He whispered her name near her but she didn't respond so he tried again, this time a little louder. Still with no response, he gave her a small nudge and it was then that he saw her start to stir. Jackson came back then giving him a small shake of his head to let him know he didn't find anyone either. Derek frowned and instantly thought of this as a trap.

"Very good, Derek. You came to the right conclusion. Too bad you didn't think of it before you stepped right to us. The hunter was meant to lead you here, don't think of yourself to be that smart. He knew you were following him." Matt came around a structure and revealed himself, smirking. Derek and Jackson growled when they saw him, unable to control it this time. Matt chuckled at that and started to circle the two around Mara.

"Stop," she whispered and they all glanced at her. "You need to leave. He wants to kill me in front of you guys." Derek growled louder and transformed in response to what she said. He lunged at Matt who dodged easily and didn't look impressed. Jackson lunged at him too and had the same result as his alpha. All three men heard struggling by the stairs and Derek figured it was the hunter leaving and Scott fighting him along with Stiles. He hoped they would be okay and trusted Scott's abilities and Stiles' wit to keep them safe. While he was thinking that, Matt caught him off guard and tackled him to the ground, repeatedly punching him; mainly in the face. Derek tried to get him to roll off but the constant fast punches everywhere were hindering him. Jackson lunged and started fighting Matt as best he could.

Derek turned to Mara whose head was back down and he knew she didn't have long. He went behind her and bit his forearm, placing it to her mouth.

"Drink Mara," he commanded her. She didn't make any move that she heard him. He frowned and told her again; his voice anxious. He needed to get her to drink something quick so she would live and he could help Jackson who was barely holding his own. He tilted her head back and held her chin to keep her mouth open. He bit his forearm again to get more blood and held it over her mouth letting the blood drip into her mouth. He didn't know how his blood would affect her but anything was better than nothing at this point. After a second or two he could see her start moving her lips and trying to swallow so he put his arm to her mouth and she clamped on. She sucked hungrily and Derek looked at the fight happening around him. He was distracted when Mara bit him again where it was already bitten multiple times and he clenched his teeth in pain. He heard Jackson grunt in pain and Derek watched him fall to the ground; not moving. Matt stood up and turned to face the two and Derek watched his eyes look at Mara drinking from him. Matt's face crumpled in anger and he lunged for Derek shouting 'no' as he did.

Mara let go of his arm right before Matt hit Derek so it didn't get damaged any more. She felt so much better and awake but not enough to escape her bindings. She looked around to see if something could help her when she noticed Jackson lying on the floor, still not moving.

"Jackson!" she shouted but he still didn't move. She heard a gunshot and winced automatically but she didn't feel any extra pain so she knew it wasn't at her. Her gunshot wounds were starting to heal from the blood Derek gave her and she could feel her body pushing them out. She turned her head to look at Derek and Matt still fighting so it wasn't them. A second later Scott and Stiles showed up around the corner and she was surprised to see them. Scott rushed to help Derek fight Matt while Stiles came up to her and started undoing the bindings.

"What happened? Who shot that gun?" she asked Stiles.

"The hunter was trying to escape. Scott and I were at the stairs and stopped him. We ended up getting the gun and shot him. He's not dead, just unconscious."

"Good job. We need to check Jackson though." She went to stand up but stumbled and fell, Stiles catching her on the way down.

"You're weak. Take my blood, you need it." She nodded and quickly bit his neck, drinking as fast as she could so she could stop sooner. Only a few seconds later she stopped and licked his neck, healing the wound. "You should have taken more!" he said.

"We still need you. You'd be no use if you were too weak, now come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Jackson who was starting to stir. She was glad he was starting to heal and looked up at the fight happening. All three look torn up but she knew Matt was faring better than the rest.

"Stiles," she whispered. "Do you still have that gun?" He nodded and handed it to her and she stood up and went to the table nearby. She shook her head as she thought of how dumb he was to leave vervaine bullets out in the open. She loaded it and pointed it at Matt the same time she screamed his name.

He turned around in time to see the bullet come straight at him, hitting him in the center of his chest. He gasped and fell down, Scott and Derek instantly on him.

"Wait!" Mara yelled. "I get to kill him." She walked up to him slowly knowing she had time, the vervaine keeping him from healing and getting up to attack as well as the boys holding him down. She placed her foot on his chest, leaning on it to bend down. Grabbing the two necklaces she easily tore them from his neck growling 'these are mine'. With her foot still on his chest, she pointed the gun at his head and stared him straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to make sure you can never survive this no matter how strong you think you are, you can never beat someone with a family; regardless if you killed my parents. Everyone came here for me and all want to kill you but guess what? It's me that gets to do it! After everything you did to me and my family, biological or not, I should torture and make you suffer but I'm not you so I won't. Good bye!" With that said, Mara pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him straight between the eyes splattering blood on them.

"He's not dead yet. We have to burn him to assure he cannot survive."

"Throw him in the furnace. Luckily he was dumb enough to pick a boiler room as his hideout," said Scott. Derek helped him pick up Matt and Jackson opened the door to the open flame and they tossed him in before Jackson quickly shut and locked the door.

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds letting the situation sink in completely. Stiles gave a nervous chuckle followed by a few others chuckling.

"Is it over?" asked Mara. Derek walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's over," he whispered. Jackson came up behind her and hugged her as well followed by Scott and Stiles. The pack surrounding her made her tear up a little and after a sniff, everyone let go.

"We better head upstairs, Danny has to be worried," said Jackson.

"What about the hunter?" asked Scott.

"If we get him to wake up, I can compel him to believe some story or something. Hopefully he doesn't have any vervaine in him to stop it." Derek nodded and they walked towards the stairs. When they got there, the hunter was starting to stir and luckily for the pack, he had weak traces of vervaine in him and compelling him would work well enough. They made up some elaborate story for his life and how he came to be shot in the leg. They also made him forget his hunter past and changed him into someone nicer who donates and gives help to others instead of killing.

They left him behind and continued up the stairs, Derek helping Mara since she was still weak. At the top, Danny was happy to see them all okay especially Mara whom he gave a hug to right away. They brought her out the back way so no one would question and Danny pulled his car around and they drove off to the Hale house with the rest of the pack following him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Wolf.**

**Summary: Werewolves are not the only non-humans in the world. What if others exist? This is that story. Derek/OC**

**Notes: This is it! The end! Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Fact or Fiction<span>

Chapter 10 - Epilogue

By: Lintered

* * *

><p>"Why was Matt so set on killing your family?" asked Danny. The pack, including Allison, Lydia, and Mara were lounging around the living room after Mara had recovered from her injuries. They all had some snacks that Stiles and Scott brought over earlier and the television was on in the background. They needed to be together periodically to strengthen their bonds and it felt good to them and now that they understood the connection to each other after an explanation from Derek, it was even better.<p>

"I have no clue. I think it might have been a long standing family issue or something like that. We were separated in a hurry so they never explained it to me. I wish I knew why but I also don't at the same time, if you know what I mean?" They all gave small nods and Jackson threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I have a proposition for Derek," he said. Everyone looked at Jackson though he only looked at Derek who simply raised his eyebrow at him.

"Mara needs to be in the pack as well as Lydia and Allison if they chose it. They are practically in it already but let's make it official." Everyone looked at Derek after Jackson finished speaking then looked at the girls.

"But I'm a vampire," said Mara.

"So?" asked Jackson. "We have two humans already in our pack plus a potential of two more. Why not a vampire? It'd only strengthen the pack."

"Jackson's right," said Scott. Stiles, under his breath, said 'for once' but unfortunately for him, he forgot he was in a room with werewolves and they could hear him. Jackson gave a small growl at that and Stiles stuck his hands up in innocence. Mara jabbed Jackson a little in the side to make him stop and gave him a small smile. He let go of her shoulder and shoved her into Derek who simple put his arm around her this time giving her a small kiss to her temple.

"Oh you guys are together? How cute," exclaimed Lydia, sitting up a little straighter.

"You didn't say that for us," complained Scott, frowning while Allison smiled up at him.

"Yes I did! You just forgot because you were too focused on Allison." Allison agreed with Lydia and Scott voiced that he felt ganged up on. Stiles and Danny got into the conversation about who said what and eventually Jackson joined in too. Mara smiled at all of them and their antics, happy that they were happy.

Derek whispered her name and she turned her head to look at him and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He was glad that she was alive and that they could finally put her parents to rest and that those questions wouldn't be lingering forever. He examined her face and noticed that she didn't have any scars or marks that told of her rough life and how she was always on the run. Just that she was happy as always and he didn't understand but he wouldn't want it to ever change.

"I would like to be a part of your pack, Derek," she smiled up at him. "To be officially in your pack, I mean. Not just to make sure you're not like your Uncle or for killing people but to have the connection, support and family that goes along with it. Now that I'm not a threat to everyone here, I would like to stay and be with you if you'll have me."

"Of course he'll have you," Lydia interrupted. "In more than one way," she finished with an exaggerated wink. Mara looked at her wide eyed before she burst out laughing; the others following soon after.

"Derek," interrupted Danny. "You never accepted if they could be in the pack or not." Jackson nodded his head in agreement.

"I suppose it would be acceptable to have all you guys join officially." Mara scoffed at his attitude but smiled none the less.

"So in celebration, let's party tonight!"

"I'll bring the booze!" shouted Jackson.

"Now now, we can't have you minors drinking. It's against the law," scolded Mara. The high school students looked at her and groaned.

"So is killing people," muttered Stiles.

"But," she interrupted. "Since this is a special night, I'll allow it."

"You would have anyways," jabbed Derek.

"Yeah you're right. I was just giving you guys shit," Mara laughed.

"You are the weirdest person ever." Scott looked at Stiles when he said that and telling him that he was the weirdest person he knew. They glared at each other before breaking out into big grins and Derek sighed.

"I have the weirdest pack ever."

"It's definitely not a traditional one, that's for sure!" assured Stiles.

"Anyways," drawled Derek. "Traditionally, initiation is a pack killing so the pack would go out and kill something together and eat it but since we're not traditional, I don't know. It's pretty much reliance and trust on each other and all those involved must have that same feeling. Those who are werewolves will have more of an effect because they are wolves but for you humans and vampire, you should get the same effect it just won't be as strong. You should feel a pull towards each other and also sense my power as alpha and the need to obey me when it comes to that. Other than that, I think you guys already know most about it. Help each other out no matter what, the need to be around each other often, etc." Everyone nodded in understanding and accepted it.

"However weird you guys are, I want a strong pack so we will do training almost every day according to your school schedule. Whether it is physically working the body, training with weapons or doing mind exercises, we will be strong." Yet again, everyone nodded. "Okay well, let's get ready to celebrate, shall we?"

They all stood and left the Hale property to pick up their appropriate items to bring for the night as well as stuff so they could sleep over. Derek drove Mara and himself to the grocery store to pick up some dinner to make for the pack to eat. Since they already knew what they wanted, it was a quick trip to Mara but for Derek, it was a different story.

He noticed all the men looking at her and some even talking to her, flirting with her and she didn't ignore them or tell them to go away. She just talked back to them like it was nothing and it made him mad. He would glare at them until they left and he was vaguely surprised at his own possessiveness towards her. He pushed it off as her escaping death but he knew deep down that wasn't it. There was something different about Mara that made him want to claim her.

In the car ride home, Mara broke the silence. "I'm sorry about what happened in the store. It's part of being a vampire."

He looked at her sideways. "What do you mean?"

"The men that kept looking at me and flirting. They couldn't help it, it was the mating pheromones I give off at this time of the year. I can't help it and it's a little embarrassing admitting it but it's just what happens."

"Hmm," he muttered. "I guess that's what was different about you."

"You noticed it too? Oh god.. what about the other boys, they must not have been effected by it hopefully! Maybe because they are pack...?"

"I'm pack and I noticed it."

"Yeah but you're different because you're the alpha. Plus we're kind of dating so you're already attracted to me."

"There was more attraction than normal. I noticed it but didn't know what it was specifically. Now that you mentioned it, however, I can sense it perfectly." He looked over at her and noticed how blushed her face was. Mara was really embarrassed. She never had the problem before because when it happened, it was usually around other vampires and it's normal for them but when she admitted it to Derek, it was hard. They stayed silent the rest of the ride home and once they were back at the house, they unpacked and started making some food for everybody. It wasn't too much longer before the pack started filtering in.

Mara soon forgot about her hormonal problem because she had other things to focus on such as the pack and their antics. Derek didn't forget and watched how the boys interacted with her. It seemed so normal how they acted but it was just something a little more, even from Scott who was with Allison even though she didn't seem to notice. There was a lot more touching from them to her and lots of fights over silly things as if to show how much better one was over another. Jackson and Stiles kept the closest to her while Danny stayed more across the room seemingly not affected.

Lydia approached him and asked him to actually be in the group and not brooding behind it. Everyone heard her and they started bugging him about it as well so he uncrossed his arms and sat on the couch next to Mara. She handed him her beer and he drank some of it and went to hand it back to her only to find out that she had another one in her hand. He frowned at her and she smiled sweetly back.

Stiles flopped down in front of Mara and she handed him her beer while she started giving him a gentle shoulder rub.

"You smell good," she said.

"Thanks. I got this new body spray stuff and I thought it smelled good too."

"That's not what I meant." She leaned down and sniffed his neck, smelling the blood pumping through his veins. She hadn't fed in a few days and with everything that had been going on the past week, she wanted blood.

Stiles shivered at feeling breath by his ear and twisted around to see her face which was right next to his and her eyes black. He gasped and made to pull away but her grip tightened on his shoulders and he licked his lips nervously.

"Mara," Derek said and she looked at him, her face back to normal. She looked back down at Stiles and apologized before getting up and walking upstairs. Derek stood and followed her but not before telling the pack not to worry and keep doing what they were doing.

"Mara," he called again. They were in his room and she paced back and forth in front of him. She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes; her own black.

"I'm thirsty." She stepped up to him and kissed him hard while he responded eagerly. He walked her backwards until they fell onto the bed still kissing. She rolled them over so she was on top of him, her knees straddling his waist. Mara moved her kissing from his lips down along his jaw and down his neck where she stopped moving. She licked his neck a few times before lifting her head up to look him in the eyes. He gave a slight nod in permission before he felt the sharp pain of her teeth sinking into his neck.

It wasn't long before he started moaning. The endorphins released by her saliva and her grinding on him like that was a deadly combination. His wolf wanted out and he grabbed her arms while she lifted her head up he rolled them over so he was on top. He licked his blood off her lips before moving down to her neck where he was finally going to lay his claim on her.

His features transformed as his teeth elongated and he licked her neck the same as she did to him. He however did not look back at her for conformation to do what he was planning on doing. He bit down into her neck and was instantly hit with every emotion and feeling. There was the feeling of connecting with his mate for the first time that his father once described to him but there was something more; way more. He felt something else; it made their connection even more intense.

He let go of her neck and stared at her; both panting out of breath. Derek was positive their faces had the same shocked and confused face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she gasped. They continued staring at each other, seeing the other in a new light before they attacked each other's mouth again, moaning, groaning and rubbing against each other.

* * *

><p>"So, care to explain what happened when you bit me? Or why you bit me?" asked Mara. She and Derek were lying under the covers wrapped around each other naked. Derek ran his fingers through her hair before resting it on her neck where he bit her.<p>

"I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment. I should have discussed it with you first but it was a mating bite; you are now my mate." He heard her gasp and felt her shift her head to look up at him and he looked down at her.

"So that's what that feeling was when you bit me?"

"You're not mad?"

"No! I mean, it was kind of a shock when you told me just now because I wasn't expecting it but I'm happy. Now we can be more together than before." He gave her a gentle smile back and was glad to hear what she had to say. His inner wolf got the best of him during the heat of the moment and he was worried but his wolf never let him down before and it hadn't then either. He explained that to her and also explained to her that there was another feeling when he bit her that was separate from the mating bond.

"Oh no..." Mara trailed off.

"What?" demanded Derek.

"How could I forget? It's something my parents explained to me when I was little. It's called a blood bond. It's kind of like mating between vampires." Derek asked her to explain more in detail and she did. Mara explained that how vampires mate officially was by biting and feeding off of each other and the sharing of blood creates a bond like the ones werewolves had. The extra feeling must have been that they both felt the effects of each species mating ritual.

"Wow, what are the odds?" asked Mara after letting the new information settle in.

"Well, everything we do is not considered normal so what would make this any different?" Mara scoffed and playfully hit his arm.

"Come on, let's get up and make the pack some breakfast. I'm sure they'll be hungry when they wake up, they always are," chuckled Mara. She got out of the bed and went towards the dresser to put on some clothes and highly aware of Derek watching her. Deciding to put on a show, she made a big deal about how to dress herself. She couldn't decide what to wear and she kept bending over to look at the bottom drawer of stuff or holding up shirts to herself to show Derek and see what his opinion was. It wasn't long before Derek got out of bed and took the clothes she was holding and threw them on the ground.

"The pack can wait a little longer for food," he growled. He pushed her back towards the bed where she fell onto it giggling with Derek following her on to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *gaspshock*! It's all done! Like I said, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would also like to thank you guys again for reviewing or adding alerts or putting to favorites! **

**I'm not working on any other story but I have ideas floating around. Whether it's for Teen Wolf again or not, I'm not sure. I have a gazillion ideas it's just picking ones that will work well and end up writing. It probably won't be another vampire story. I don't even really care for vampires and yet I wrote two already haha it just seems to work that way I guess. **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
